Somewhere Out There
by rakusukira005
Summary: She is loving him still...after all this time. [K&L] chapter 8 is up guys and I'm back by the way R&R please!
1. Distant Dreams

**Somewhere Out There**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

_**I was bored so I just decided to write this... please leave reviews so that I could have ideas on how to continue...**_

**Chapter 1: Distant Dreams**

She stood there outside the window of the big mansion. She was watching the waves and how it would look like in the night. She sighed deeply, as she recalled the past events of her miserable life. She recalled that day when she decided to join the war, all because of one man- Kira Yamato.

Her pink locks cover her face so she brushed them away. She was sad and in pain and she didn't want to remember any more sad things... especially that time when a certain red-haired girl survived the war and her lips locked on to a certain brown-haired coordinator. It was not like she wanted her to die, but for that reason she could not tell Kira how she felt for him- it would only leave him confused; that would be the last thing she would want to do.

In fact, she wasn't looking at the waves. She was looking at the couple kissing near the shore. It was Kira and Fllay- the brown-haired coordinator and the red-haired natural. She seemed to love the sight since Kira was really happy but a bolt of jealousy stung to her soul and it brought her tears- tears that would never shed.

She continued to look at the happy couple kissing under the moon light. It would be hard to face the facts that they are already engaged- or maybe they got engaged after the first war- either of the situation broke her heart and the pieces are too scattered to be cleaned up.

Kira gazed into her blue and loving orbs. He would often wonder why he quickly asked her to be his fiancé but he knew what he should do... he needed to protect her at all costs.

His arms were around her waist as he inched forward and kissed her again, longing for her touch. He devoured her lips and licked the insides of it. He would never get enough of her. She parted away from him to breath and a smirk escaped her lips.

"I love you Fllay..." whispered Kira as he pulled her into an embrace so promising that no words could ever explain- no words could ever say.

Fllay didn't answer but just melted in his arms.

Now you know why Lacus is so sad?

Sometimes she wondered why Kira wanted her to stay... sometimes she wondered why Kira would embrace her every time she would be sad or think about her father's death. What would that mean?

_He looked into her eyes and sensed the sadness within; but she was still smiling like there's no tomorrow- or maybe crying like there's no tomorrow. It either way. She could often ask questions like why is he this so **damn** nice that everyone can take advantage of him. She couldn't even find the answer unto why she loved him so deeply. I guess the heart has a reason that reason itself cannot understand. _

_She shook her head. Since when did she have this kind of crazy logic about love and relationships?_

_Kira continued to look at her so worriedly. "Are you all right Lacus?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. She didn't look at him; she knew she would give in and somehow bring herself once again in his arms. Why did she have to fall in love with him? The hell she didn't care- but a part of her wanted to...at least she tried to._

_He stretched his had to wipe away the now falling tears. She flinched at his touch and he wondered why. She never hesitated to before- 'what's wrong?' he thought. She wasn't moving nor was she hearing everything he was blurting out- she wanted him to just leave her alone with her thought and, as what she was thinking, her crazy logic about** damn** love and relationships! _

_To her surprise, he brought her into his arms in a very loving embrace. He knew her problem- oh really? _

"_You can stay with us- with Athrun and the others. I don't wanna leave you like this..." he whispered, tears now running down his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing her like this... no._

_Lacus sobbed but silently; she didn't want to burden him with her problems- the same old Lacus right?_

_What the hell was he doing embracing Lacus after finally asking Fllay to be with him- forever?! Love really sucks!_

"_I'm sorry," she said, while breaking the embrace. She was wiping the tears away and the next thing he knew was that she was smiling all over again. "I don't want to leave you like this. You can stay with us, please..." he begged. This time he caught her gaze and he caressed her shoulders. She hated the way her skin would react to his touch; she had no other choice. She later nodded in agreement and Kira was smiling so happily. Maybe he did have something for her- that's waiting to be revealed. 'Shut the hell up Lacus!' she scolded; her thought now dominating her entire being. _

_He led her out of the dark hallway to join the celebration._

She sighed heavily, 'I wish I had left a long time ago...' she thought, now really getting so depressed. She closed her window and returned back in bed with those teary eyes. As a teen, they say that you should never take love seriously but now its giving her a disease known as self-denial! Damn does she enjoy the feeling of getting hurt!

She continued to cry and then she fell asleep.

The next day she woke; she did her early routine. She would greet Kira a good morning and prepare food for the orphans with the help of Fllay of course; go to Cagalli and give her advise, take care of the children and have some talk with Athrun. Is Kira really that lucky to have two girls living in his own residence?

After her work she went outside to look at the ocean. Kira and Fllay along with the children went to the mall. She decided not to come along since she wanted to see the sunset.

"You okay Lacus?" asked a very familiar voice. She turned around and saw Andy looking at her so worriedly.

"Mr. Waltfelt; I was thinking maybe we could go to the PLANT's and live their. I know father would never want me to stay here. After all, who would take care of things he had left for me?"

Andy smirked, "Are you sure it's about your father's inheritance or is it about Kira?" Lacus flinched at the idea and caught herself laughing.

"I thought you would never notice..." she whispered.

Andy smiled, "If you wanna look for a life back at the PLANT's then I can help you; since I'm your godfather, I can't leave you like this right?" he said, with a bit of humor in his tone, "When do you want to leave Lacus?"

Lacus closed her eyes, "I was thinking tomorrow... or maybe as soon as possible; I just wanna get out of here!" she exclaimed, her eyes now teary. Andy nodded in agreement.

"What?!" shouted Cagalli as she heard Lacus' request. "Why are you leaving and where will you live? Did my brother tell you to leave or have you told my brother about your departure tonight?" Cagalli asked. Lacus was a bit shocked at her expression; she didn't expect Cagalli to worry about her this much.

"You idiot, why will you leave? Don't you know that your life may be in danger out there! Damn!" Cagalli continued. Lacus could only smile, "I can't tell Kira I'm leaving. I know he won't approve to it. I wanted you to know because I don't want him to end up trying to find me..." Lacus said, her voice now trembling.

Does Cagalli know her situation or not? "Why do you want to leave?" she asked. Lacus paused for a bit then raised her head, "I want to find my own life- again. I know its hard to start from the very beginning but I'll have to try."

Cagalli frowned but she had to respect Lacus' decision, "what will the orphans say?" she asked. Lacus didn't answer, "Is it because of that bitch Fllay?" she mumbled. Lacus was a bit dumbfounded, "Cagalli, don't say such things!"

"Oh yeah, she was a bitch before and you said she had changed... it's pretty hard to believe but... you said it!" Cagalli cheered, trying to make the surrounding lively. Lacus only smiled.

Cagalli gave up, "Oh well; since you do wanna leave then I'll just tell my brother tonight. Are you sure you're not saying goodbye to him?" with hopes of making her stay until tonight so that Kira could stop her. Lacus shook her head in disagreement.

Cagalli sighed heavily and dialed something on her phone.

**IN A HUGE TRANSPORT PLANE **

"I'm going to miss this place Mr. Waltfelt," she whispered weakly as the plane started its engines.

"Any chances of us coming back here?" DaCosta asked; Andy decided he should come along. "No DaCosta... there are no chances," she replied weakly, tears now starting to form in her eyes. She looked at her watch- it was 7 p.m. At this time Kira and the others would arrive at home.

"_Cagalli, when Kira arrives tell him to look inside my drawer and his room table. I took away something from him and I left something for him at the same time... promise me." Lacus looked so sad yet still very determined._

_Cagalli looked so confused, "I will but..." when she saw the very sad look on her face, she stopped asking, "Okay... I promise Lacus,"_

_If we can't be together..._

Kira opened the door to his residence and found the house empty.

_In this time and place..._

He looked worried and so were the others behind him. He looked to every room inside except for Lacus' room since he thought that she was with Cagalli.

_I don't know if I can still wait or hope that you will find me..._

He ran outside the shore to try and find anyone, 'Andy, DaCosta; where are you guys?' he thought. He was breathing hard, 'Lacus... where are you?' Cagalli wouldn't answer her cell phone.

_I just want you to know Kira..._

He opened his room and found out that the ring that Lacus gave to him was gone!

_That all this time..._

He opened Lacus' room and found no more clothes inside her drawer and a sheet of paper fell off.

_I..._

Kira couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. He clenched the piece of paper in his hands and went outside the room. Fllay was looking at him, confused.

"They're gone...to live in the PLANT's

_Had loved you_

Fllay's eyes widened a bit but happiness also streamed down her cheeks, 'it's a good thing that bitch got out of here. Now I got Kira for myself!' she thought evilly.

"Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

_Even from the beginning..._

"Lacus..."


	2. Through the Years

**_Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm planning on continuing my other story but I think I can manage two stories at a time. Like I sad, please leave reviews so that I will be encouraged to continue..._**

**Somewhere Out There**

**Chapter 2: Through the Years**

He sighed as he walked along the dark and rainy road beside the beach. It never would come to him unto why he would often do this to himself. He's now 26 years old; a mature and more stable person than before. He still may be reckless but he's wiser in every decision that he makes now. Yes, Kira Yamato has grown to be the man he was supposed to be. The question is; why did it take this long?

_A certain brunette opened the hotel door number 415 and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. She was naked; lying in bed, with the covers half covering her luscious body. Beside her was a man, with teal colored-hair. He too was naked and his right arm embraced the body of the girl beside him. _

_The man standing near the door almost wanted to scream and cry and shout at the girl; how could she betray him like this after all the things he had done for her? He had been gone for only a couple of weeks to manage some business; and now this?_

"_Fllay..." he whispered as he noticed the girl moving and fluttering her eyes. She must be drunk because a champagne bottle was lying on the floor and two glasses. The girl sat up in bed, but she didn't notice the brunette watching her; his eyes now very teary. When she sat up in bed, the covers revealed her beautiful body and her big breasts that had once gave pleasure to the brunette. She yawned and later took the hand of the man beside her and placed it on her breasts! She moaned as she guided his hands over her top._

_The brunette now really wanted to scream and yelp and kick her stupid ass out so that she would be flying in the air! He decided to move but the man beside her chuckled and the brunette knew why; the girl now guided his hand to her womanhood, forcing his fingers inside. _

_The brunette clenched his fists and anger was written all over his face, "FLLAY!" he shouted. Fllay's eyes shot open as she heard his voice. She trembled when she looked at him with those angry and confused eyes. The man beside her also was stunned, 'Why didn't he knock first? Is there such a thing as privacy in his vocabulary?' the teal-haired man thought. Surely he wasn't aware of the relationship Fllay and the brunette had. _

_Fllay took the covers and covered it around her body. She stood up and approached the crying man, "Kira... it's not what you think" she stretched her hand to caress her face but a quick SLAP sound was heard. Her right cheek went red; it was like instant blush-on! _

_Fllay couldn't believe what had just happened; Kira had just slapped her, and it came from the bottom of his broken heart. The teal-haired man saw this and quickly came to Fllay's aid; punching Kira on the face. Kira was sent back; out form the room. When he tried to get his composure back he saw Fllay grinning evilly at him, "sorry Kira, but you don't excite me anymore..." she simply said, as she removed the promise ring off of her finger. She threw it to Kira and closed the door!_

Kira sighed at the very "ironic" memory. Hey, you can't blame him right? He was only 18 at that time! He place hid hand on his face and continued to think about a lot of things. He recalled the time when Lacus just suddenly left, and, until now, he had not seen her.

Yet, there are things that he somehow didn't regret in his life. He learned a lot about love for the past 10 years. He learned about loyalty, denial, sex and most of all, being taken advantaged of. He breathed deeply again as the rain swallowed him. The tingling sound of small droplets falling from the sky like angels repeat inside his head- like an echo trying to point him somewhere.

The most interesting part about his life is when he turned into a very rich, handsome and sought after single man, Kira Yamato is not anymore just Kira Yamato. But ever since he left ORB to forget his past; ever since he left ORB to find his own life somewhere; ever since he left ORB to find someone worth living for; he realized that what he was really looking for is **just** somewhere out there- or maybe it **was** somewhere out there. Now that he's a successful business man; rich and very sought after... love maybe just the second priority in his life- or so he thought it would be.

**ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ROAD HE WAS WALKING**

"Daniel, Daniel!" a woman shouted, running along the rain just to find this Daniel. She looked around trying to figure where this boy could be. Her heart was beating so fast because on her right side was a beach- 'What if he drowned himself in the ocean?' thought the nervous woman. They have just they decided to take a vacation here on earth from the PLANT's- and now this?

Yet fate almost told her to keep on running; to keep on searching for this child- for this innocent boy.

"_I love you..." whispered a certain blonde. His orange eyes sparkle against her blue ones. Her eyes almost cried as she heard those words come out form his mouth; after all, they have been together for almost 2 years. It would be right to love him- and to forget her first heartbreak. Sometimes she wished it would be him that said this to her- a vision of a handsome brunette evaded her mind. _

_The blonde caressed her pale cheek as she chocked her words and finally forced them out of her mouth, "I love you too, Allan.." _

_Just as all of their friends expected, they got married at the age of 18; had a son and guess what his name is._

"_I still think we should call him Anthony..." suggested the blue-eyed girl, as she held her handsome baby in her arms. Her husband, upon hearing the desired name, flinched. "I think we should call him Daniel," her husband spoke, feeling very proud of the handsome baby before his eyes. _

_His wife sighed heavily, "Allan, I thought we agreed to start his name with the letter 'A'!" exclaimed his wife playfully. Allan smiled cheekily, "Expect the unexpected my love. Daniel shall be his name... and that's final!" _

"Daniel!" she continued to scream, as the memory of the first time she held Daniel in her arms rekindle in her mind. She ran... just like fate had wanted of her.

**WITH KIRA**

"Man; the rain's getting harder by the minute," Kira mumbled as thunder began to make its ways around the city. He looked to his left and saw the beach waves acting wild- the storm was about to come. He was about to look straight on the road but a sleeping figure seemed to fascinate him.

He looked towards the beach again and saw someone- sleeping in the storm! Out of curiosity he walked down the stairs of the coast, which separated the sand and the road. His heart was beating so fast- 'who could this person be?' he thought as he inched forward.

He saw the figure move and call out a name- "Lynette..." Kira's eyes widened in shock; it was a tiny voice- a voice of a child. He ran quickly towards the child and saw that it was a boy with blonde hair. His face was red and as Kira touched him, he was hot- 'no... He's got fever,'

Kira carried the child in his arms and the child gasped in pain; he was clenching his heart. Kira was now really getting worried; he didn't bring his car but he knew that there was a hospital not too far away from here but running would only waste more time. The child called the name once again and fell unconscious.

Kira could not waste anymore time; he removed his water proof jacket and covered all over the boys body, went back to the road and continued to run. 'There is a hospital not too far from here; he can still make it!' he thought. As he ran, he heard the honking of a car! He turned back and waved his hand at the driver but it didn't stop, "Man; what is with people nowadays!" he exclaimed and continued to run. A few cars passed but not even one wanted to stop and help him and the sick child.

Kira panted for air as he continued to run- the city was far from what he expected and the night was getting darker; to make things worse, there were no street lights along the road! Another honking was heard and Kira was determined to make it stop for good! He swiftly turned around, preparing to wave his hand; suddenly a strong force bumped him from affront and the two of them landed hard on the ground- making the car pass by them again. Kira was muffled with anger as he stood up; not minding the figure that had accidentally bumped him, "Damn! Why on earth did it have to happen at" he stopped as he saw the person who had just bumped him. His heart was about to break as he saw her slim and beautiful figure shinning on the darkest paths.

The woman's eyes also widened in shock at the sight of the handsome brunette; then she figured that all those years- time wasn't enough to heal the wounds.

Her mind found its focus when she saw the struggling boy in his arms; the boy looked so familiar to her, "DANIEL!" she shouted in worry. She stood up and was stunned at the boy's face- he was so pale and weak and red. "Lynette, is that you?" the boy asked weakly then fell asleep again. The woman's heart was breaking into millions of pieces- "DANIEL NO!"

Kira also regained back consciousness when he saw her worried look, "We need to get him to a hospital and fast! I found him lying near the beach shore and I don't know why so I just took him and ran fro it!" explained the brunette as they ran together to the city- the rain wetting their clothes.

Both of them ran with Daniel inside Kira's arm. They could almost see the lights of the city and a smile escaped both their lips. Kira wanted to run faster so ha grabbed the woman's wrist and they ran faster as they reached the city. She noticed his determination to save the child. She looked at his face and realized he had grown mature through the years but the questions in her mind right now; who were they and who are they right now? Surely there is a difference- since that was what fate wanted to write.

As they reached the doors of the huge hospital, Kira screamed, "I need a doctor now!" all the nurses were shocked but then later saw the pained child in his arms and the woman soaked in water beside him. The nurses too the child form Kira's arms and led him to the emergency room. The woman, whom the child called to as Lynette followed the nurses but was stopped when she reached the door.

"NO ma'am, we can't let you in; please forgive us," explained the nurse and they closed the door. Kira watched painfully as the woman kept on knocking on the door to let her in. It wasn't her condition that made him almost cry; it was her features.

She had long pink hair and blue, sincere eyes and a beauty that could captivate millions. Only one person held this kind of attraction- "Lacus?"

Another nurse came outside and tried to make the woman sit and stay calm. A part of him wanted to comfort him but he's not sure if it was really her- since it had been 10 years; probably she had changed her hair or changed her name or maybe- was married to someone. Kira shook his head to erase all those thoughts and just wanted to comfort the crying woman.

He moved closer to her crying figure on the seat. Her hands were covering her face as she sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Kira touched her hands and the woman looked at him with those sad eyes. Kira was brought away by her gaze- it still hasn't changed but he's not yet sure if she really is-

"Lynette!" shouted a manly voice from beside them. A man with light blue hair approached the crying woman. "Lynette, I went to your house but then Sandra said that Daniel was missing again. It's a good thing I found you here!" exclaimed the man, very worried and concerned for the kid. "Albert I-I couldn't protect him..." she choked as Albert caressed her cheek

Kira looked at him, stunned at his actions; he was holding her cheek, as if planning to kiss her. Suddenly, the man shifted his gaze to Kira and wondered what Kira was doing beside the beautiful angel. Kira paused for a bit then started to talk, "I found the child you called Daniel lying on the beach shore. I found him and I decided to bring him here but then," he shifted his gaze to her and they're eyes met, "we bumped into her and she seemed to know the child..." he continued, as the woman cast him a 'thank you' look.

Albert felt a jolt of jealousy stab through his soul so replaced Kira's position and was now sitting beside Lynette. Kira felt a bit offended but then walked away reluctantly- he didn't want to get involved- oh really?

His clothes were now soaked so he decided to go to a near mall and replace them. He picked out new underwear; a sleeveless black jacket, a gray, long-sleeve shirt which somehow revealed his masculine figure and some brown pants. He really needed to change; he did not want to end up like the child. He sort of flinched at the idea- 'how can the ultimate coordinator get sick so easily?' he thought ironically.

When he returned back to the hospital he now noticed many people surrounding the girl, 'maybe she's not Lacus,' he concluded. He wanted to approach her and when he looked at her so intensely he realized that she had changed already too! Now, she looked more beautiful wearing that awesome dress. It somehow revealed her white complexion and very slim figure.

Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him again so he turned around and wanted to apologized- he took the blame as usual. When he was about to apologize, his mouth was silenced at what he saw- "Mr. Waltfelt?" he asked confusingly. The man was also shocked to see Kira. It was like they've known eachother.

"Mr. Evans over here!" waved Albert. The man quickly strode away, forgetting his encounter with Kira. Kira was again shocked; moreover hurt. Why is it that he is seeing his old comrades and then they just suddenly turn into people he doesn't know anymore? Are these really things that are bound to happen through the years?

He saw Mr. Evans, as what Albert had called him, approach Lynette. Everything was now confusing and he wanted to clarify things for himself!

After about an hour of sitting away from that beautiful girl and only being able to look at her, finally, the doctor informed them that Daniel was okay and is now in room 312. Everyone surrounding her, including Albert, followed the doctor. What surprised Kira was that Lynette turned around to somehow look at him when they reached the elevator. Their eyes met again and were cut off when the elevator doors closed. 'What's happening to me?' Kira asked himself as he sat down again.

_Kira opened the door to his residence and found the house empty. _

_He looked worried and so were the others behind him. He looked to every room inside except for Lacus' room since he thought that she was with Cagalli. _

_He ran outside the shore to try and find anyone, 'Andy, DaCosta; where are you guys?' he thought. He was breathing hard, 'Lacus... where are you?' Cagalli wouldn't answer her cell phone. He opened his room and found out that the ring that Lacus gave to him was gone! He opened Lacus' room and found no more clothes inside her drawer and a sheet of paper fell off. _

_Kira couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes. He clenched the piece of paper in his hands and went outside the room. Fllay was looking at him, confused. _

"_They're gone...to live in the PLANT's_

_Fllay's eyes widened a bit but happiness also streamed down her cheeks, 'it's a good thing that bitch got out of here. Now I got Kira for myself!' she thought evilly._

"_Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" _

"_Lacus..."_

He clenched his hair at the memory. He really wanted to know why she left because what she wrote in the letter 10 years ago was not so clear.

"_Dear Kira,_

_I know it will be a shock to you and all of the orphans. I just want you to know that I want to find my own life back at the PLANT's; just like the way you have found yours. I feel like I don't belong here and my calling hasn't come yet. I can't just leave my father's past and live like it never happened... I can't Kira. I'm so sorry if it may seem so confusing._

_Trust me, if I only had the guts to face you then I will. I would tell you the real reason why I left- if only I had the guts to tell you. Sadly, I don't have that kind of courage- I don't have **the heart to hurt you**. You know what I feel right? _

'_I love you Kira..._

_...my sweet friend...'_

_Please don't be sad. Believe me; because we have met once, we will always meet again._

Kira sighed heavily and felt a tear escape his eye. Why was he crying? It was because he couldn't make his friend happy- not just like the others. He rested his head on the hard wall and waited for a certain opportunity and so, he closed his eyes and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting, he noticed some people pass by him and that included Albert. They were the people who approached Lacus an hour ago. When they were out of his sight he went inside the elevator and planned to solve some mysteries.

When he saw room 312 he slowly opened it and saw no one inside. He closed the door and looked at the sleeping figure- it was Daniel. He was sleeping so peacefully and his face wasn't that pale and red either. Kira approached him and somehow found the chance to observe the little boy. He was about 7-8 years of age; since he knew how to run away from home like most kids on that age do.

What surprised Kira was the necklace the boy was wearing. He tried not to believe it was **it**. It looked like the ring Lacus had given him during the war- during the time when she asked him to come back to her; so he turned it into a necklace. He saw the child flutter his eyes but then shut it quickly- he was really tired.

He turned around when he heard a slight gasp from behind and saw her. Their eyes met again like they've longed to see eachother but fate wrote that it would not yet be the time. He waited for her to budge and somehow recognize him but there was silence. Both of them didn't know that a man was watching them from another room connected to room 312; the man was grinning- an old man.

The woman's eyes began to be teary as he saw his face once again. Time really can't erase everything- especially true love.

"Kira..." she whispered then tears began to flow down his trembling eyes.


	3. A Thousand Miles

_**Thanks for the reviews... I hope you like the story oh yeah and can you guys please recommend my story to other readers... that is if you like the story. For furthermore convenience; please listen to the song thousand miles...eheheheheh**_

**Somewhere Out There**

Chapter 3: A Thousand Miles

He looked at the dark brown color of his coffee while holding tightly the white cup. The pink-haired girl was sitting beside him, doing the same thing. He wanted to talk to her but believing that maybe he did something wrong made him stop, 'Where's birdie when I need him?' he thought; as he remembered in leaving birdie in his new home. She, too, wanted to talk to him. It seemed like they walked a thousand miles away from eachother only to return once again.

Kira called her name, in time that she called his. They blushed when it happened. He asked how she was in time that she also asked him the same question. They blushed again and turned away their gazes from eachother. His heart was beating fast and he could never explain why. Maybe it was because she was more beautiful right now; she was taller and not to mention sexier!

Kira tried to erase all those things away from his dirty mind and tried to talk to her; but what would he ask? Probably he would ask her who the boy is or why was Albert about to kiss her- no; he wanted to know the real reason why she left.

"Lac- I mean Lynette..." he called. The beautiful maiden only giggled when she saw him confused as to what he should call her. "Please Kira; call me Lacus... for old time's sake," she pleaded; her voice was still the angelic one he used to hear. She observed him and saw that he had grown mature but he was still the handsome Kira she knew back then. He still had that messy brown hair; and that tan complexion. The violet shade of his eyes still can catch her attention and anyone else's; especially girls- women. His small, weak smile was still there too and it all concluded one thing- he had finally moved on. Maybe he had finally gotten over the lives he had lost in the last war; maybe he had finally seen the better things in life... maybe he's already married to Fllay and has more than 2 kids!

'Shut the thinking Lacus!' she scolded herself.

Lacus tried to think properly and not to totally jerk out in front of the handsome man. He was looking at her with those sincere eyes; no wonder she fell for him- once upon a **_stupid _**time! He looked almost like an actor minus the acting career! For what seemed like forever staring at each other's eyes, Kira heard the child groan but then went back to sleep.

"Thank you for finding him," she said while looking at Daniel sleep in peace. Kira grinned, "I didn't try finding him... how about thanking me for **_accidentally_** finding him?" he joked as Lacus giggled to it. He missed her laughter and somehow tried to recall his last days with her 10 years ago. They were friends back then and he recalled promising her he would never leave her while he was **_in love_** with Fllay. You can call that love infatuation but he did love the bitch!

The child moved again and almost seemed to wake up. Kira and Lacus stood up and went to the child's bedside to look at him. On that moment, a question sprouted inside Kira's mind, "He must be an important person to you because you really went in the rain just to find him. Is he an orph...?" he stopped when he saw a picture on the bedside table; it was Lacus, Daniel and a certain blonde man. The man was carrying Daniel on his shoulders while Lacus embraced the man and they smiled happily under the many cherry blossoms that grew. Conclusions begin to fill his mind and somehow what he had expected came true. She noticed his sudden pause and wanted to explain everything- but for what?

"He's my..." she paused for a moment when he looked at her with confused eyes.

"...he's my son Kira..." she continued. She saw him widening his eyes a bit and she saw how he wanted to hide the surprised look on his handsome face. His eyes traveled down her body for proof of what she said and then saw a silver wedding ring on her finger. Reality really sucks doesn't it? But why should he care; why should he be affected by such words? She would be surprised of he didn't care. He was, after all, **_her friend_**; yet she would be more surprised if he'd care, they are after all **_just friends_**... right? He turned away from her to look at **_her son_**. He looked at the picture again and was a bit touched. He saw how happy she was with her husband. So then who was Albert who almost kissed her?

"Albert was Allan's brother," she said; answering his question without even thinking she did. Kira felt relief inside of him- at least she didn't end up with the bastard who took his seat just to be beside Lacus. Yet why did they call her Lynette?

"When I moved to the PLANT's years ago; Andy and I changed our names. He adopted me so I was named Lynette Evans..." she said; again answering his question without even noticing she did. Kira grinned; he thinks she has this mind-reading powers so she can read other people minds! She might not have this kind of power, but she can read someone mind just by looking in their eyes- seems like Lacus never really changed.

"You haven't changed one bit Lacus..." he whispered; so as to not wake up Daniel and interrupt their reunion. She flinched but then later accepted that fact. "You've changed, Kira..." she replied, her eyes facing the ground. Kira stunned and was a bit confused but then he smiled. He did change- a lot! He was more mature, more stable and more handsome now than before when war took pieces from his soul. Maybe he regained new pieces now or maybe he's just trying to find that one piece left.

He faced the window of the room and smiled, "Did I really change that badly?" he wondered. She chuckled silently but he heard it anyway. "No... You're still the handsome Kira I know," she giggled. Kira blushed even more when he heard this; now she was more honest than the usual! He turned away from her gaze to look at Daniel; her sense of humor has increased.

A slight frown escaped his lips, "No; I have changed and I regret that it took so long," he blurted out. She was dumbfounded at what he said. She was also thinking the same thing. She may have loved him still but a part of her wanted to slap him on the face because it took this long for him to finally move on! If only she could have waited fro him then maybe he could've seen her love for him; and maybe he could've realized that he did love her.

But just like what the old people would say, 'Past is Past'. She sighed. She didn't want to ask him about what happened to him and Fllay; whether they ended up together or (she wished) maybe they parted. The silence was getting the best of them so she really needed to ask him the question now!

"So how are you and Fllay doing?" she asked abruptly which took him to a surprise. She waited for his reply but found him silent for the rest of the minutes. She was sure that he heard her ask that question but then maybe it just went to the other end of his ear.

She was about to ask the question again but heard him snort weakly. He sighed deeply and faced her, "I haven't seen Fllay for about 8 years now..." he simply said. She was shocked and her eyes widened a bit. Damn him! Does he mean that Lacus left him for nothing? Does he mean that what she did to set him free didn't work? Does he mean that what she wanted the most was after all finally hers- a long time ago? Is she telling him that she shouldn't have left him? Damn the bastard; if only he knew how she felt those days! She wanted to shout at him, she wanted to slap him on the face and most especially, she wanted to just fly to his arms and cry! If the bastard only felt what she felt then maybe all was well. Kira Yamato- a complete bastard and jerk at the age of 16!

"I see..." were the only words that came out of her mouth. There were no words to describe the pain. She thought it had subsided; she thought she did not love him anymore... but just the sight of his sad eyes, everything came back. Love really sticks like a bubble gum.

"Why did you leave her?" Lacus asked, out of curiosity. Kira didn't want to talk about it. For some reason, it did hurt him to remember. He placed everything on the line just for the bitch and then she just betrayed him! 'I wonder what the bitch did to him...' Lacus thought, feeling so angry at Fllay or whatever might have hurt dear Kira.

He smiled sadly, "I think what I gave to her was not enough... yeah- that was it." His voice was hoarse and weak when he said this. Whatever happened, it was not Kira's fault. She sighed deeply, the chance was there but neither of them accepted it. Now what has fate got in store for the both of them?

The child finally fluttered his eyes and they opened slightly; somehow breaking the sad moment between these two people. Damn, if only they knew what was supposed to happen!

"Daniel?" Lacus called, as she brushed away his blonde messy hair from the boy's face. The boy finally had the strength to open his eyes and when he saw her mother he called out her name sweetly, "Lynette, is that you?" he asked. Lacus nodded; tears now pouring down her blue eyes. Kira was a bit amused at what the boy called his mother.

"Lacus, why doesn't he call you mom or mother?" Kira asked curiously as he watched the boy sit up in bed. Lacus just looked at him; her expression saddened when she heard the question. The boy has now gained enough strength and looked at his mother. He smiled and Lacus smiled back. When the child looked sideways to see who was beside his very beautiful mother his happy expression turned into range.

A bolt of energy entered his body and he was on full bar! "Who are you!?" Daniel screamed at Kira in anger. Kira was sent back at his very rude expression. The boy's violet and violent eyes flash out to Kira. "Lynette who is this guy?!" Daniel asked, pointing his finger at Kira who was now dumbfounded, 'What the hell is this kid talking about?' he thought. "Uncle Albert should not call you; he should not come here! You know I hate him... you always don't believe anything I say!" exclaimed Daniel, struggling himself out of bed

Lacus held Daniel in her arms and tried to calm him down which he did. Daniel looked at Kira again with those angered eyes, "Is he another one of your boyfriends again?!" he abruptly said. Kira and Lacus were taken back by what the boy concluded. They have problems- really big understanding problems!

"No...Your mom is not my girlfriend!" Kira blurted, tying to defend himself from the ranging child. The child still gave him that horrid look but was now calmed by Lacus' embrace. When Lacus pulled away she saw Daniel looking at her- crying. "**I told you that I don't want anyone to replace my father even if he is dead**!" exclaimed Daniel which brought Kira to a great shock. The words: _'I don't want anyone to replace my father even if he is dead' _repeated in his mind. Lacus flinched and smiled weakly at her son, "Daniel, I already broke up with your Uncle Albert. I'm not replacing your dad... I promise and Kira's not my boyfriend..." Lacus cried; tears flowing down her eyes. Daniel saw the sincerity in his mother's eyes so he was convinced. "Promise me you won't do that or else I'll run away from home and never come back again!" vowed Daniel who was also crying. Lacus only smiled and embraced the boy tightly in her arms. Daniel felt his mother's warmth and melted into it, embracing his mother back. Kira could hear Lacus sob and feel pain stab right through his heart.

Then, suddenly, a man grabbed Kira's wrist and led him out from the room. The man closed the door and grinned at Kira, "Hey kid, it's been years since we haven' seen eachother!" exclaimed the old man. Kira's eyes widened as he realized who the man was.

_Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him again so he turned around and wanted to apologized- he took the blame as usual. When he was about to apologize, his mouth was silenced at what he saw- "Mr. Waltfelt?" he asked confusingly. The man was also shocked to see Kira. It was like they've known eachother. _

"Mr. - Mr. Waltfelt?!" Kira exclaimed in great surprise. Andy had changed so much! A few of his hair turned white and he had this brown mustache! "I think it's bad if you stayed in there especially in the child's condition," Andy explained as he led Kira near a bench and they sat down.

Kira was about to speak but was stopped at the signal of Andy's hand that told him to stop first. "Before you ask me a lot of question, I need to tell you the basics. When Lacus, DaCosta and I decided to move up to the PLANT's, I adopted her as my daughter. We changed our names and I was named Amber Evans. DaCosta didn't want to change his name so I made him my personal assistant...

"Lacus got married to a man named Allan Sanders 8 years ago and, as you see, they had a son..." Andy explained and got Kira all confused.

Kira sat silently for a moment and tried to manifest on what he just heard and had known. "Why isn't Daniel calling her mom or mother?" Kira asked confusingly, wondering why that was so.

Andy sighed heavily, "2 years ago, the family went to a park to enjoy... it was spring that time..." Kira gasped as he remembered the picture he had just seen moments ago. There were cherry blossoms in that picture... so maybe...

"It rained that night and they were on earth in this city. The family went running for cover; and it happened. Allan was shot from a man inside a car; don't really know much of the details since Lacus never wanted to talk about it again. He died while carrying Daniel on his shoulders... so Daniel saw how his father died..." Andy continued as he recalled that night 2 years ago; feeling so disgusted with himself. "Who wanted Allan dead?" Kira asked curiously. Andy smirked, "The investigation is still going on, and the police still haven't tracked down the killer or the mastermind," replied Andy.

Kira clenched his fists, "So, why does Daniel hate Albert that much?" Kira asked again. Andy grinned, "I don't know... he never tells me why," Andy sighed as his heart felt like crushing itself. Kira fell quiet again, trying to put the pieces together for Lacus. She was suffering; she has a very confused child and now she's torn apart by her own decisions in life!

Minutes had passed and the door to Daniel's room opened, revealing a very pained Lacus; her eyes very teary and her heart almost breaking into pieces- but she was still smiling weakly.

"Dad..." she called out; referring to Andy, "can you watch over Daniel... he's sleeping and I need to get something down stairs," she pleaded, her voice filled with sadness and Kira could feel her heart sink.

When Andy nodded, Lacus ran away from them-crying.

"Lacus..." Kira watched her as she ran towards the intersection hallway to use the elevator. Kira didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to run for it and grab her. Another part of him wanted to just leave her be. But as he remembered her letter,

_Trust me, if I only had the guts to face you then I will. I would tell you the real reason why I left- if only I had the guts to tell you. Sadly, I don't have that kind of courage- I don't have **the heart to hurt you**._

Kira figured that now is the right time to know what her real reason is. Without wasting more time he ran for her, like what Andy had expected him to do. When he reached the elevator door, he saw Lacus looking at her. When he was about to enter, the doors close and he saw that lacus wasn't going down, she was going up; but where up? Kira gasped in discomfort, "No... Lacus..." he whispered worriedly.

He ran to where the stairs were and decided to just climb his way up. If he knew where she was going then it would be a miracle! If he did not know where she was going, then he had to find her- a part of him said so.

He was in the fifth floor and climbed to the sixth, the seventh, the eighth and he did not hear his instincts to stop; so he kept going until he reached the 12th floor- the last floor. Kira hit himself with his palm in disbelief, "man! I over did it again!" he scolded! He sighed, maybe he didn't know where she was heading- what kind of friend was he anyway.

He sat on one of the steps of the stairs and clenched his hair, "why am I acting this way?" he desperately asked himself out aloud! "Why should I even care? No... I should care- she always did..." he concluded but he knew it would be too late. Wherever she is... she must be crying and she's not a fool to kill herself. The thought eased Kira a bit so he just decided to tour around the 12th floor of the hospital.

The hallways were darker and there were not much nurses coming here. Some rooms were empty, "I guess this is an extra floor for special purposes..." he whispered as he continued to observe the hallway. In front of him was a stairway leading somewhere to the roof of the hospital. He grew curios, 'maybe she went up here...nah... why would she?'

By his own instincts, he climbed it and he found himself in a roof garden. He was a bit amazed at how big and how beautiful it was. It had many flowers especially roses. On the edges were railing to keep someone from falling off- safety first!

There were some trees but not as big as the trees you see in parks. In the middle of the garden was a cherry blossom tree. Since it was spring the blossoms are alive but they will still fall though. The entire garden was covered by the cherry blossoms pink petals as the wind carried them below the tall building.

He moved and looked around, enjoying the sight of the beautiful, mysterious garden on top of the hospital- quite a catch don't you think? As he was almost near the cherry blossom tree, he saw a very familiar figure- a crying figure. Kira was simply amazed at her beauty. Her pink hair matched the pink blossoms of the tree. Her slim body made her a beauty to behold; her white complexion shinning in the dark... but she embraced herself and she was crying.

Kira could not stop his heart from falling to the pit of his stomach as he saw her cry so silently. He couldn't take his eyes off of her solidarity. He ran this far just to find her and now here she is- a lost friend once upon a **_damn _**time ago when he had the chance to make her his. To make her his? Why the heck is he thinking like this?

Kira shook his head to erase the early things he had been thinking... he didn't want to surprise her but...

As he was so close to where she was, he slowly touched both her arms with his hands. She flinched when he touched her... as if they were new to her- the sensation. She gasped for a moment but then recognized the touch- "Kira?" she called and turned around as his purple eyes met her blue ones in a gaze like no other.

His eyes began to soar from the sight of her sad expression and hopeless face- Lacus Clyne... a hopeless person? I think not! She faced the ground to avoid his alluring eyes in hopes that he would just leave her! To her surprise... he did not- he never will. His right had slowly made its way to her face and tilted her head to face him, his breath touching her face, giving her a warm sensation. He locked his eyes unto hers and slowly smiled, "It's going to be okay..." he whispered; his breath giving her a funny feeling in her stomach.

When she heard him soothing her, more tears came out from her eyes as she forced her head down again. "I'm sorry if I got you all worried Kira... it's just that everything went so wrong- very wrong!" she cried, her tears flowing like there was no tomorrow.

Sure, Kira admitted to himself that he had comforted a lot of girls when they cried through the years of growth but he never felt this kind of feeling now. Sure he has loved many girls through the years, he earned a lot of friends too; but never did he feel so needed in his life- unlike now. He did after all fail her; he needed to make it up for her- ha had to!

He breathed deeply and tried to think of the next thing h had to do... to his surprise, his mind was empty! He can't just carelessly pull her into his arms... right? He heard her sob and it moved him. He never saw her like this before... well 10 years ago that is! What else can he say; change is the only constant thing in this world.

Kira could not bare it anymore and so he did the first thing that cam to his mind- he embraced her so tightly as his own tears made their way down his cheeks. He pressed her face closer to his heart and then took in her scent... letting it fill his entire being. Her body was shaking at his touch so he soothed it by caressing her back then pulled her closer. She calmed down a bit then melted in his arms.

It had been so long since he hadn't pulled her into his arms. She also missed it, being inside Kira's arms were like heaven and hell combined! It was like heaven because, after all, she did love him. It felt like hell because, even if time turns it all around, they can never be together- ever!

"Why did they have to take him away from me?" cried Lacus, as the vision of her husband appeared in her mind.

"_Hurry Lynette, the rain is pouring fast!" cried Allan while holding his wife's hand as they ran towards the city for cover from the rain. As they ran, a certain black car stopped in front of them. They stopped in confusion while Daniel was cast a very big smile, "Gees daddy, I knew you would call a car for us!" exclaimed Daniel so happily! Allan's face was uncomfortable in meaning. He recognized the car and he knew who owned it. He was about to choke out the name but a shot was heard and it cam from the car._

_Lynette's eyes widened in shock as she saw her husband fall dead on the ground, with Daniel trying to help him up. "NO DAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!!!" cried Daniel. Lacus looked at the man who shot her husband and a grin escaped the man's mouth... and the black car strode off. Lacus was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to do but she just stood there watching Daniel helplessly trying to wake his father- tugging Allan's lifeless body..._

_She could see that his mouth was moving. It looked like he said something to Daniel that made him stop in shock... the people came rushing in for them; Lynette fainted as she could not bare the extreme shock that came over her. The only voice she heard was her son calling her name... "MOM!"_

Lacus breathed deeply as the memory invaded her heart, piercing every side of her soul. Kira didn't know why she was acting like this but one thing is for sure- he needed to make her stop.

As the minutes passed of being in each other's arms, a voice called out from behind. Kira and Lacus quickly broke away from eachother as they realized who tried to call their attention- it was Albert.

"Lynette...what is that guy doing here?!" Albert exclaimed in great frustration. Kira and Lacus didn't answer nor did they move away from eachother.

"Albert I..."

_**End**_

**_Okay everyone, please leave reviews okay? And please go easy on me, flames are accepted but with respect please..._**


	4. Lost in Love

_**Hey everyone! I'm back... and so as you now why I update so fast... I'm on a one week vacation from school! Eheheheheh... no more homework! Thanks for the reviews love it! For furthermore convenience I suggest you listen to the song lost in love by air supply...eheheheheh **_

Chapter 4: Lost in Love

"Albert I..." Lacus choked as she held Kira's hand unconsciously. Albert looked at the dark-haired man beside the woman he had loved or thought so. The vision of seeing them embrace each other somehow hurt him. He felt he needed to switch himself- to make everything go smoothly.

Albert moved forward while Kira moved back. Lacus felt him let go of her hand as Albert embraced Lacus tightly. Kira fell speechless, 'is this guy trying to...' Kira thought as he saw him pull her closer in his arms. The most interesting part was that Lacus didn't pull away; she did, after all, break up with him. Why did she ever have a relationship with the guy anyway? Albert is Allan's brother for goodness sake!

Lacus felt that she needed to break away... it wasn't right to stay this way. As she parted from his arms Albert looked at her so lovingly, "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling so unaffected by the presence of the brown-haired man beside her. Lacus paused for a moment then looked back at Kira who was dumbfounded and at the same time... hurt?

"Albert, I'm all right... really," she said, as she moved away from him a bit. Albert noticed her backing away and wondered why, 'the kid must've told her something bad about me again,' Albert thought as he grinned at her slyly which sent shivers down her spine... and it felt so uncomfortable. Lacus turned around again to look at Kira who seemed to have gained "consciousness" from his deep trance. Albert focused his eyes on Kira, wondering so curiously who he is and why he was embracing Lacus.

"I haven't seen you before Mister," Albert said, referring to the handsome man who had just held Lacus minutes ago. Kira swallowed hard, "Ahh... yeah... I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. I'm an old comrade of Lac- I mean Lynette," Kira replied while looking at Lacus with his confused eyes. Albert snorted weakly, "I see, so I guess you have known eachother. Nonetheless, I thought you were someone special," he joked which made Lacus turn her attention to Albert and made Kira flinch a bit. Somehow, both of them were affected. Why did Kira ever hold her anyway?

"Ah... no... Just a friend," Kira quickly blurted, so as to not let him worry- whoever he is in her life. Albert walked nearer to Kira and offered his hand which Kira accepted. "My name is Albert Sanders, brother of her husband who passed away two years ago," he said as he smiled at Kira. Kira doubted at first the look on his face, 'He loves details,' Kira thought as he looked at Lacus again, 'I bet Albert doesn't know who she really is...'

Albert turned his attention to Lacus who was embracing herself. He touched her shoulders and somehow caressed them, "Did I disturb you and your old **friend**?" he asked imprudently which made Kira flash him an angry look. Lacus could only nod, '**yeah... you really disturbed us!**' she thought angrily as Albert caressed her cheek. Knowing what he just did to her made her feel uncomfortable in his touch. Kira turned away his head, not wanting to see their moment. Albert cast her a caring and sincere, yet pathetic, look. She sighed deeply then brushed off his hands gently so as to not offend him. Kira saw this and rolled his eyes, 'why can't she just tell him to fuck off of her life?!' Kira scolded as he lazily looked at Albert telling her something, whispering it to her ear. He felt something squeeze his heartstrings but couldn't tell what it was. Kira moved back a little; he didn't want to hear or disturb their **private conversation**.

Kira saw him move his face nearer to her as she tried to avoid his gaze, 'why is he so damn annoying?!' Kira thought as he saw him tilt her head and whisper again something. It was annoying him in someway he did not understand. Why was Kira this frustrated- moreover; why was he this jealous? Kira crossed his arms; impatiently waiting for their conversation to be over, 'does that guy even know that they're over?' Kira scolded again in his mind; he wanted to scream it to the guy and tell him to fuck off for good! Lacus forced her head down and pulling herself away from his touch, but Albert wanted her to stay. Kira saw him inching his lips down to her but Lacus pushed him away with a great big "No Albert!" statement.

Albert surprisingly pulled away from her wondering why- confused, "So we really are over?" he asked, anger rising in his heart. Lacus was still standing there, embracing herself as she said, "yes... and please stop doing those things to me!" which made Albert snort. He turned his gaze to the clueless Kira and cast him a you-better-not-touch-my-girl look. Kira returned the gaze with much greater force, 'don't stare at me like that you bastard!' Kira scolded as he couldn't help but grind his teeth in frustration.

"I know you'll come running back to me Lynette; and I'll be waiting for that day..." he mumbled, his voice mixed with an emotion that both Kira and Lacus did not understand... but it meant something bad if that's for sure! Kira snorted at what he said, 'what does the asshole think about Lacus?' Kira thought as he angrily looked at Albert who tried to hold Lacus' face once again; but, like what Kira expected, she brushed his hand away. Albert felt so unwanted and started to blame Kira for this, 'if only that pathetic fool didn't enter the story," Albert evilly thought as he tried once again to embrace her but she moved away.

Once again Kira saw them fighting, somehow Lacus wanted him to just go away. Kira wanted to intervene but it would be improper. He lacked knowledge of what really happened in their past and he hated that idea. He couldn't help her in any way and he hated being so useless. Lacus was now angrily telling Albert to just go away and Albert desperately wanted to stay; Lacus' eyes beginning to be teary. Kira felt uncomfortable as tears begin to flow down her eyes, Albert just said something painful to her but Kira somehow failed to hear it clearly. This was getting way too far!

"Please don't remind me of that anymore Albert!" Lacus pleaded as she bent her face down-crying. Albert grinned; somehow he loved it hurting her from the inside. Albert leaned against her hair, whispering again something. That was it... Kira had the last straw!

Kira breathed deeply as he gathered enough strength.

"Lynette?" Kira called as he touched her shoulder; feeling her cold skin. Albert and Lacus both turned at Kira. She was somehow surprised; finally he had the courage to somehow defend her.

She faced Kira with those teary eyes and it tugged his heartstrings- Kira deeply hated the way she cried. Albert snorted, "Excuse me Mr. Kira, but we were having this conversation," excused Albert, as he grabbed Lacus' left arm; demanding Kira to let her go. Kira felt anger swoop directly into his mind, "I think **we** were having the conversation **first **beforeyou just suddenly** surprised us with your presence**..." Kira emphasized, trying to awaken Albert's conscience- if he ever had one.

Albert smirked, "Well, it seemed like it didn't matter to you when I arrived. Why the sudden change of atmosphere?" Albert raised his brow wile Kira was determined to knock him off this time! Kira looked at Lacus again and smiled at her weakly, telling her that it's going to all right. Kira faced Albert now, "Well, she's crying and I presume it was because of you; wouldn't that change everything?" a small smile escaped his lips when he saw Albert flinching.

He freed Lacus' left arm and bit his lower lip in frustration, "Well, excuse me then..." he faced Lacus and she grew nervous, "I'll see you later Lynette; oh yeah, bring my regards to little Daniel will you," he mumbled as he went his way down the stairs. When he disappeared before their very eyes, Kira sighed in relief. Lacus, on the other hand, faced Kira with those teary eyes.

"Thanks..." she whispered as the breeze past by them. Kira smiled back, not knowing what to reply to her thank you but a simple, "you're welcome," line.

Kira led her to the garden bench as they sat there watching the moon.

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that," Kira spoke, trying to break the silence that was now upon them. Lacus sighed, "He always just comes out of nowhere. I'm sorry if he ever disturbed us in anyway..." she apologized as she found herself being caught in Kira's eyes.

She missed that time when she was in his arms; everything was just so problematic and very dramatic. Her life now was just like the soap operas she watched in TV. A hopeless woman finds herself in the arms of a stranger... then falls in love.

Pathetic don't you think; but everything was going the way it was supposed to be.

"It was kind of dramatic if you picture it out. If someone had caught it on tape then it would look like a TV series," Kira joked which made Lacus giggle, it was what she was thinking too.

"Why was he hurting you Lacus?" Kira asked curiously, worriedly looking at Lacus. Lacus smiled weakly then stood up; her elbows resting on the cold, strong and firm railing. "I don't really know... he just always has this technique to make me cry- all the time," she replied sadly as Kira stood up and joined her.

"Honestly telling you Lacus, I've never seen you cry so easily..." Kira managed to blurt out weakly. Lacus looked at him and somehow agreed; "Change is the only constant thing in this world, Kira" her voice was trailed off by the breeze. Kira doubted it, "There are some things that are meant to change; there are some things that are meant to be changed and there are some things that changed but then they come back just so suddenly..." Kira mumbled out which made her wonder. Since when did he learn all of this stuff?

"So you're saying that..." he cut her off.

"I'm saying that people don't change, they are just influenced by time, hatred, love and many other intangible things in life," Kira looked at the twinkling stars above then looked Lacus.

"Then they do change. Are you trying to confuse me Kira?" she playfully asked him. She was a bit confuse though, what he said was too deep for her to understand.

"They just go with time... that's all," his voice trying to cheer up the atmosphere. She noticed his desire to make her happy so she laughed; but weakly. "It's okay Kira, I'm fine now really," she assured. She faced him so that she would be able to convince him that his presence is enough.

To her surprise Kira embraced her again; his hands ran temptingly down her back and sent shivers to her spine. Yet it felt so comfortable and so good. She buried her face on his muscular chest and began to cry silently; her sobs filling his heart and reaching out to his soul. As a friend, he failed her. Now that they've seen eachother again, he can't afford to fail her anymore. He wanted to really protect her this time- he wanted to protect his **friend**.

"Lacus, can I ask you something?" he felt Lacus nod in the embrace.

"Why doesn't Daniel call you mom or mother?" his question made her froze and she felt cold again inside. He noticed the sudden change in her body temperature and so pulled her closer.

"It started when I had a relationship with Albert. He stops calling me mom ever since then, he still obeys me though and he still is open to me. Yet even so, I felt like a lost him when he stopped calling me mom..." she cried as she huddled closer to Kira; in attempts to just feel his warmth. Kira was moved, his heart pushing him to the ultimate level. Somehow he felt so responsible- why would he? Somehow he felt that he wanted to help her regain her son back to her- yet why would he do that? Why was he so affected and why was he this concerned?

These questions made him doubt the situation but when he felt her hot breath against his skin, everything seemed to change. She needed help all right and not from a person who would just fool her later on. She needed advises but not from a person who would juts take advantage of her. Right now, she was so gullible. Nonetheless, he always found some uses to her gullible attitude. Funny to even think about it but I guess it made her that way- the Lacus Clyne that everyone knew. There would be no other person who could accept everyone that way she did; and that quality brought them together- somehow.

"Well, I can see that Daniel still cares for you...and he still obeys you. The gap has not yet grown serious. You can still get him back!" Kira cheered while trying to make her smile. Lacus nodded though she knew it would never end out that way. It's been a year since Daniel stopped calling her mom and it would only be a miracle if he just suddenly did!

"Daniel just can't get over his father's death. It will soon pass out... I promise you that," Kira assured and he didn't know he could promise such a thing to a single mother!

"Why did you ever have a relationship with that asshole?" Kira angrily asked. Lacus flinched, 'he's right... why did I ever have a relationship with Albert?' Lacus flinched and somehow Kira made her regret again- she hated it. She sighed deeply, "I don't know... I was lost during those days," she replied and Kira buried his face on her hair, smelling in her sweet scent.

"The only person I found was him and he told me..." she paused as the tears began to flow.

'He told you he loved you,' Kira thought.

"He told me he cared; he told me a... lot of things and so I foolishly believed him!!" she cried, as she melted into his strong arms. Kira was taken back... _'So I foolishly believed him!!' _repeated in his mind like a bell being rung a million times. He recalled those times with Fllay and how he **_foolishly believed her _**and all her lies and assurances. Yet you can't blame lovers... that's how lost they are in the game called love.

Even so, Kira felt her words stab right through his heart. If only he was there to comfort her. Nah... He would never make her that happy. "Daniel is the only one I've got now... and I don't know what to do without him," she whispered. She surely loved her son that much though Daniel doesn't call her mom or mother. What can he say; the call of a child is always heard by a mother.

Lacus pulled away from his embrace slowly, trying to feel him. He looked at her with that faint expression on his face. "I think we better head back... Daniel might be looking fro you," Kira grabbed her had and they returned back.

**WITH DANIEL**

Daniel playfully threw haro up and down in amusement, "Grandpa... who gave this to Lynette?" Daniel asked, referring to the pink ball that he had been playing with, "I've always asked Lynette about this but she wouldn't answer me... was it dad?" he continued as Haro playfully jumped to his head and to the ground. Andy grinned, "No... It wasn't your father. An old friend gave your mother that toy when she was still a young girl..." replied Andy as he tried to picture out the person who gave her haro. In attempts to remember his face he sighed, "I couldn't picture his face on my mind anymore..." mumbled Andy. The years had gone by so fast that Andy forgot all of his old war comrades. Not actually forget but he couldn't picture them anymore- too bad for him.

Daniel rested his head again on the wall and sighed, "Was Lynette really worried when I ran off?" Daniel asked worriedly. He didn't mean to run off. He wanted ask permission but Lacus was asleep so he just acted on his own. Andy grinned, "Yup! Your mom was dead worried about you, you silly brat!" replied Andy playfully, trying to bring about Daniel's conscience. Hey, he's 8 years old and turning puberty- you can't blame him right?

"I just wanted to go to dad's favorite place... that's all..." Daniel said, trying to find excuses. He didn't want her mother to worry that much, he loved her; she is after all his mother for goodness sake! Andy stood up and played with the boy's hair, "Your mom's going to be all right... everything going to return back to normal now kid..." whispered Andy as he smiled sweetly at his grandson.

**WITH KIRA AND LACUS**

They went inside the elevator and then silence again.

As they reached Daniels room Kira hesitated to follow which made her wonder, "Kira... you could at least take a rest. I'll explain to Daniel who you really are..." Lacus insisted. Kira shook his head, "Maybe... today is not the right time. Don't worry, I'll just be sitting here... well... on the benches, that is..." he nervously said which made Lacus giggle a bit.

Kira smiled and, as if possessed, embraced her tightly in his arms. She felt discomfort at first but then accepted the feeling and the sensation. She took in his scent and her eyes were beginning to be teary.

"I won't leave... I can't leave you like this," he whispered so softly that it grabbed her heartstrings.

"_You can stay with us- with Athrun and the others. I don't wanna leave you like this..." he whispered, tears now running down his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing her like this... no._

_Cagalli gave up, "Oh well; since you do wanna leave then I'll just tell my brother tonight. Are you sure you're not saying goodbye to him?" with hopes of making her stay until tonight so that Kira could stop her._

"_Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" _

They cried silently as memories begin to invade their being. He wanted to help her and that help starts now.

Lacus broke away from the embrace while blushing. When he saw this he blushed too. Somehow it was so embarrassing to embrace a married woman. Lacus went inside the room while Kira sat outside the bench- waiting.

"Lynette! You're back!" Daniel screamed happily. Lacus smiled, "yeah... I'm back. How is my handsome son doing?" she playfully asked. Daniel smiled, "I'm okay Lynette; really okay!" he assured.

Lacus went near her son and embraced him tightly. Kira was right, Daniel still does love her. Daniel broke away from the embrace and grinned, "So... who was that brown-haired man anyway?" he asked curiously. Lacus paused for a moment then breathed deeply, "He was an old friend of mine. You have nothing to worry... we don't have a thing," she assured then kissed her son on the cheek.

"I hope your telling the truth Lynette because he looks really handsome; more handsome that Uncle Albert!" exclaimed Daniel. Lacus was taken back for a moment but then she just laughed.

"Why are you laughing Lynette?" Daniel asked, raising his brow. Lacus just shook her head, "Nothing... Daniel, do you want to se the man who saved you earlier?"

Daniel paused for a moment the pouted, "Oh... well if I really need to tell him a thank you then... okay!" he cheerfully said. Lacus often wondered why her son was like this. Daniel always had different attitudes that it almost surprised his own mother! You never expect children to have different personalities but Daniel is different.

Lacus opened the door and peeked outside as she saw a certain brunette resting his head on the wall. She closed the door and went outside which surprised Kira.

"Kira... Daniel wants to see you," Lacus said as Kira cast her a confused look.

"Huh, what changed his mind so soon?" he asked. "Daniel is a kind boy but when it comes to... you know what... he totally jerks out!" replied Lacus who let Kira inside the hospital room.

When Kira went inside the room he saw Daniel crossing his arms and casting him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here- look. Kira somehow admitted that he was scared at Daniel's face but damn, he's just a kid for goodness sake!

"Hi..." Kira managed to blurt. Daniel snorted, "Lynette, I thought you said you were going to bring in the guy who saved me and not this jerk!" exclaimed Daniel, who rudely pouted at Kira. Kira was surprised but then kids are always like this.

"Daniel, he is the guy who saved you... his name is Kira, Kira Yamato." Explained Lacus as he looked at Kira differently than what Daniel had expected. Lacus went near Daniel bedside along with Kira.

"Daniel, say you thank you to MR. Kira..." Daniel hesitated for a while but when he looked at Kira who was smiling at him, he felt a sudden urge to just thank him.

Kira offered his hand to the young boy, in wait for his response. To Lacus' surprise Daniel accepted his gesture! Kira smiled and then played with boy's hair, he then realized how cute the boy was.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" said Daniel as Kira played with his hair. "You got a nice son here Lacus..." Kira said cheerfully. Daniel looked at him confused, "Why are you calling her Lacus?" he asked curiously. Kira and Lacus fell silent for a while then Daniel asked the question again.

"Ah...erm...well... it's your moms nickname!" blurted Kira. Lacus forced back a laugh that made Kira blush. Daniel faced her mother, "Is that true Lynette?" he asked. Lacus nodded in order to end the subject.

'She never must've told her son about who she really is...' Kira thought as he saw Daniel playing with Lacus' haro. Then, a question escaped Daniels mind.

"Mr. Kira, if you and Lynette were old friends then who gave her this pink ball; the name please," Daniel quickly asked. Kira smiled at his curiosity. Lacus should give him history treatment about who she really is.

"Well, an old friend of ours named Athrun Zala gave it to your mom," replied Kira reluctantly as he sat on his bedside with Lacus in front of him.

"Really; well then what happened to that friend?" Daniel asked again. "He's in ORB; probably married to my sister..."

Lacus gasped in surprise, "They are!" she exclaimed happily. Kira nodded. Daniel just looked at them.

"Since when?" she asked again.

"8 years ago. I think their son is about Daniel's age. His name Nathaniel," Kira grinned. Daniel was still looking at them and the way they would stare at eachother, kind of funny in his opinion.

"Oh... they're really listening to me all right!" Daniel said ironically, thus breaking the connection between Kira and Lacus.

"Ah... sorry Daniel... what was your question again?" Kira mumbled as he looked at Lacus who was blushing- the atmosphere seemed to have changed. Minutes ago she was crying like there's no tomorrow... now, they look like... a family?

"Nothing, just forget about it. Oh yeah... you can leave now..." Daniel rudely said. Kira was taken back, 'this child surely knows how to test men...' Kira thought. Lacus looked at Daniel in surprise but then she sighed, telling Kira to just obey what Daniel had asked of him to do. Kira stood up along with Lacus as they smiled at eachother once again.

"Well, I really need to go now," Kira said, wishing that he could stay just a bit longer to just simply talk to her. Lacus nodded and accompanied him outside the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye," he whispered, his voice a bit sad and faint. For some reason she didn't want him to go away; and for some reason he didn't want to go away. What if they will never see eachother again? What if this will just be the last of their meetings? What if Kira will never fulfill his promises to her... again?!

Kira sighed heavily then turned his back to her as he walked away. He saw her leave and somehow it hurt her. She groaned, feeling the pain of seeing Kira go away so quickly.

Kira wanted to stop and to just stay by her side- he needed to make it up to her. He failed her as a friend and so he can't fail her now but reality just sucks! The hell he cared about reality!

As he entered the elevator Lacus placed her fist on her chest, feeling the beating of her heart as Kira disappeared before her very eyes. Maybe they will see eachother again... maybe.

_**End**_

**_Please leave reviews guys... oh yeah and please forgive me if I sort of got off from the topic okay? Flames accepted just with respect please..._**


	5. Cries of the Heart

_**I'm back... please leave reviews okay because I really need it guys! Thanks!**_

**Somewhere Out There**

Chapter 5: Cries of the Heart

Kira fluttered his eyes until they finally opened. The rays of the sun, however, were trying to shut them down. He stretched his body as he sat up in bed and he yawned. He lay down in bed again as he looked at his ceiling. A week had passed since the sad reunion with Lacus. He had been walking around the streets for a while just to encounter her and her son Daniel. Luck wasn't on his side on those days and so he sighed. He closed his eyes and recalled that night when he held her in his arms. He remembered how he ran his hand temptingly down her back; it felt so electrical inside! He grinned, 'why am I thinking this way?' he thought as he laughed at his own thoughts.

He finally got up from bed and went quickly to his bathroom to change. The shower felt as good as it poured down Kira's body. He washed his face and thought about Lacus again, 'she looks more beautiful now than before,' he grinned at the thought. He brushed his wet hair from his face and looked at his right hand. He remembered touching Lacus' hand. He also recalled the moment when Albert made her cry and then tried to kiss her! 'The asshole thinks he can get her so easily...' he thought as he applied shampoo to his brown and messy hair. He quickly rinsed it and dried himself. He opened his dresser and saw very elegant suits, 'should I go to work today?' he asked himself foolishly. A small smile escaped his lips as he closed his business cabinet and opened his other cabinet filled with clothes for going out, 'should I roam around the city?' he asked himself again. He yawned, 'for what?' he closed the cabinet and opened his other cabinet, 'I prefer staying home...'

He went down stairs only to be greeted by a sweet smell of newly cooked food, "what are you cooking Granny?" Kira asked, as he made his way to the couch. "Oh, just a few bacon and eggs. Would you like me to cook your favorite dear Kira?" an old voice asked. Kira smiled, "Nah... Bacon and eggs is fine with me," he replied as he scanned the TV for more interesting programs. Granny took a peek at Kira and noticed the way he dressed, "Aren't you going to work today?" she asked as she flipped some eggs skillfully. "Nope... Brian's going to take care of things for me," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Granny snorted, "Brian **_has_** been taking care of things since you hired him," she deliberately said to him. Kira tried to hide his laugh, "Well, it is his job to assist me in anyway possible," Kira smirked.

"I believe he deserves more to be called the **PRESIDENT** than the vice-president," Granny said as she placed a few bacons in the plate. Kira thought about it for a moment then recalled the times when Brian did all of his work as the PRESIDENT of his company. 'Maybe he does deserve it...' he thought.

Granny placed the food on the table and took of her apron, "By the way dear, have you found the person you were looking for these past few days?" she asked. Kira flinched, 'Why on earth does she know that I'm looking for someone?'

"Breakfast is ready dear..." she called. Kira sighed and went to eat. "Granny, has anyone sent letters?" Kira asked while taking a bite of bread. "Some letters came from Cagalli and Athrun greeting you. They said they will be coming here on your birthday," she replied as she ate some of her eggs. "Well, I think that should make the house preoccupied for a while..." Kira cheered while drinking some juice. "Well, you could've at least bought a small house and not this mansion! It feels creepy whenever I clean some of the guest rooms," she exclaimed. Kira giggled. It was a good thing Cagalli let Granny come with him. She was a lot of help!

"So... have you found **the one** now?" Granny joked, though she knew it meant a lot to him. Kira sneered, "No... No sign of **the one** yet..." he sadly replied. Granny pouted, she had a hunch unto why he's acting like this, "Well, if it's because of the **bitch** then..." she stopped when Kira stopped her.

"Granny, I told you not to say the **b** word..." Granny raised her brow, "Okay fine. Well, if it's because of **Fllay **then let her go to hell," she calmly spoke which made Kira laugh humorously. "Why do you hate her that much?" Kira managed to ask but he didn't angrily did it. "Well, she is after all a... you know what!" Granny exclaimed and then she laughed together with Kira.

He thought for a while then looked at Granny, "Granny, I've met someone a week ago. Well, not really someone new but she's..." he was cut off.

"A girl? Is she pretty and young?" Granny asked, with that humorous tone. Kira laughed weakly, "Yeah it's a girl and she's pretty **and** young," Granny looked at him furiously.

"But she's an old friend of mine..." he continued.

"Was it Rachel?"

"No"

"Was it Mystique?"

"No"

"Was it Helen?"

"No and no"

"Is she one of the girls you had as a girl friend?"

"Again it's a no Granny!"

Granny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm done guessing kid,"

"She has a son and she's married; her husband died two years ago," explained Kira while looking blankly at his bacon. "Do you like her?" Granny blurted which made him turn his attention to the old woman. "Hell no Granny! It was... it was Lacus," he choked.

Granny froze, "Lacus, Lacus Clyne?" she asked, still in a slight shock. Kira could only nod, "Well, not eventually Lacus **_Clyne. _**She's moreover called as Lynette Sanders now," Kira sighed heavily. Granny grinned at the boy, "So you're having problems with her?" she slyly asked. Kira laughed weakly, "NO! Why should I?" Kira defended while blushing. "I never thought we'd ever find her since she just suddenly disappeared 10 years ago! Did you ask her why she didn't... you know... said goodbye before she left," Granny looked at Kira who seemed to be in his own deep thoughts. He dropped the spoon and clenched his hair, "I don't know... she just suddenly got married; she has a son and then her husband died and now... she's torn. I've never seen her like that before," Kira breathed heavily as he looked at Granny for any suggestions.

"She's married; she has a son and so what? Don't act that way Kira; you've never seen her in ten years and people are bound to change their personalities!" Granny exclaimed while taking in a gulp of juice.

"Listen Kira if you feel responsible then do something..."

"Like what?"

"Like play with her kid some time..."

"The boy hates guys around her mother,"

"Well, force him to like you or maybe joke around..."

Kira turned his attention to Granny and wondered why she really wants him to just go for it, "why do you want me to do it so badly?" Kira asked, rather curious at what Granny might answer. To his surprise, Granny only giggled then gave Kira a stern look, "Just like what all our neighbors said: you need a wife!"

Kira quickly got out of his chair making a loud groan of disagreement, "Not again Granny; I told you I'll get married 5 to 6 years after!" Kira exclaimed as he sat back on his couch again. She then laughed humorously at the disappointed Kira, "Well, it is, by the way, your life and not mine..."

Kira rolled his eyes and continued to scan the TV for any good programs.

_Kira smiled and, as if possessed, embraced her tightly in his arms. She felt discomfort at first but then accepted the feeling and the sensation. She took in his scent and her eyes were beginning to be teary. _

"_He told me he cared; he told me a... lot of things and so I foolishly believed him!!" she cried, as she melted into his strong arms._

'Damn, why does this hurt so much?!' he asked himself as those memories begin to make him think even more about Lacus' situation. "Just think about it Kira, MAYBE THIS TIME!" joked Granny. Kira groaned again and wiped his face with his hands, "Granny I'm going outside for some fresh air. So as you know, I don't like being teased!" spoke a very angry Kira as he got outside his mansion to go get some **fresh air**.

**WITH LACUS AND DANIEL**

"Are you sure you're going to leave the house dear?" asked a very concerned old woman. She looked at the pink-haired girl that took all her pictures and placed it in a box, "Yes, I'm sure of it mother; Daniel needs it more than I do," the pink-haired woman replied as she closed the box that was filled with memorable pictures. The old lady sighed and looked outside the window. She saw her grandson acting wild again, with a few assistants trying to place him inside the car. The child seemed to be shouting something like, "Let me go!" and "I don't want to leave this place!" while kicking the other maids.

"It seems like Daniel doesn't want to go away," the old lady observed. The pink-haired girl sighed heavily as she sat down hopelessly in bed; her eyes beginning to drown. "He needs it mother- I need it!" the woman cried as tears begin to flow down her eyes. She looked at one picture of her husband carrying Daniel on his shoulders and smiled to it.

The old lady grew worried and soon embraced her daughter-in-law. "Dear don't cry. I'm sure Daniel will return back to normal someday," the old lady cheered. "I don't know mom. It seemed like I've lost Daniel when I lost Allan," the woman helplessly whispered as more tears came out. It was tearing her apart more than anyone could ever imagine.

"He just needs a father," blurted the concerned lady. Lacus flinched, "he **needs** a father but he surely doesn't **want** one if that's the case!" the vision of Albert and Kira appeared in her mind. "I don't have time for anyone right now. I just want Daniel back," cried Lacus. The lady smiled weakly, "you need to be strong for Daniel... and for those who still believe he can be saved,"

Lacus looked at her mother with those sad and hopeless eyes. Her mother smiled at her sweetly, "That's the reason why my son fell in love with you; it was because you were brave, like no other woman in the world," the lady cheered. Lacus laughed weakly, "thanks mother..." she whispered sadly as the silence once again swallowed them.

Outside were a group of maids chasing Daniel, "Daniel, you need to get in the car!" exclaimed one of the care takers. Daniel laughed evilly, "I told you that I'm not going away!" the child shouted as he jumped away from the maids grasp so skillfully. He then threw small rocks at the servants, "You're not going to let me inside the car!"

Andy, beside the boy, just smiled; he quickly carried Daniel by the waist. "C'mon grandpa let me go!" cried the struggling child. "You're going to get your mother all teary again..." mumbled Andy as he placed Daniel on the back seat, pinning him with the seat belt.

Daniel crossed his arms, "I don't want to leave this place! I don't want to leave my dad's memories!" shouted the child as he pouted at his grandfather. Andy sneered, "Don't be so stubborn and all Daniel. You're going to love the new place I bought! We're going to live in a subdivision with lots of families! Then maybe you could find someone to play with!" his grandfather cheered as he saw Daniel lightening up a bit by the words _you could find someone to play with_. They're kids, what can you expect?

Daniel looked outside the car window and saw his mom hug his grandmother as they bade eachother goodbye. "I hope you'll visit us here Lynette," said the concerned old lady; her eyes were also teary. "I promise you that mother," lacus replied as she turned around to leave.

"Make sure that when you come back you already found a father for my grandson!" the old lady joked. Lacus laughed weakly and turned to face her mother, "Mom, I told you I don't have time for that!" she exclaimed as she went her way.

"_No man could ever resist her beauty. Well if there is this one man then he's a fool!" exclaimed Allan as he looked at the pink-haired girl in his picture._

Aurora giggled slightly at the memory, "You're right Allan; who could ever resist the beauty of your wife," the old lady mumbled as she looked at Lacus enter her car.

Daniel waved his hand at his grandmother as she waved back; "Goodbye grandma, I'll see you soon!" shouted the child as their car went off. Who knows what will happen along the way.

**WITH KIRA**

He sat down along the bench facing the small lake of their subdivision; hours had passed and he still hadn't changed his position. It was quiet and all- well maybe not so much. Kira looked around and was a bit annoyed at the little ducks that passed by him; though he loved the view and the fresh air. Along the houses that stand, their were families with lots of children. Why did he ever by a house in this family based subdivision anyway?

He sighed heavily then began to throw rocks at the lake. It was boring but it was better than going to work and signing a lot of paper work! 'Where could she be?' he thought as a vision of Lacus entered his empty mind. There was nothing good to think about so he just decided to think about her. What a lame excuse huh?

"_Just think about it Kira, MAYBE THIS TIME!" joked Granny. _

"_Listen Kira if you feel responsible then do something..."_

"I do feel responsible..." Kira said to himself as he threw another rock at the lake.

"Responsible for what?" asked a husky voice from behind. Kira stood up and turned around. He smiled as he saw two men looking up at him.

"What's up kiddo?!" asked the blonde man as he rubbed Kira's hair playfully. Kira smirked, "why aren't you at work Billy?" joked Kira as he brushed off the blond man's hand. The other man laughed humorously, "If you expect that guy to be at work then kiss my ass!" exclaimed the other man.

Billy enraged as he heard this, "Shut it Greg... you owe your wife an apology after getting drunk last night!" he blurted. Greg rolled his eyes, "Well, you can't blame me after my wife said she **_accidentally _**threw away my most favorite ship in a bottle series out of the window!" shouted Greg; it made Kira blurt out a "hoa!" in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's a good excuse to get drunk..." spoke Kira as he tapped Greg's shoulder. "You havin a walk Kira?" asked Billy as the three of them sat on the bench. "Yeah... I'm just trying to get some fresh air that's all," Kira replied as he continued to throw rocks at the lake.

Greg noticed this and got bored, "this is boring..." he blurted then grabbed Kira and Billy's hand for a walk. "Why don't we walk around and find some girls don't we?" Greg joked as he looked at Kira. Kira stared back at him, "what the hell that does that mean?" Kira asked he was rather confused.

"Damn Kira you're the only 26 year old single male in this subdivision," exclaimed Bill.

"And you're the only 30 year old single male in this subdivision!" Greg joked, as he referred to Billy. "Shut your ass up okay?!" Billy shouted as he placed one of his arms on Kira's shoulders, "So Kira, why don't we go women hunting for today huh?"

Kira forced out a laugh, "That would waste my time..." he blurted before removing Billy's hand off of him.

Greg smirked, "Honestly telling you Billy, you can't find any single female at the age of 30 or at the age of 26," Kira suddenly flinched at Greg's idea.

"Most woman who are single at that age have children and are divorced or maybe the woman's husband died or something..." explained Greg as they passed by some big houses. Billy sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Why did I ever let Annabelle go?!" he regretted as he remembered having a very beautiful woman as a girlfriend a year ago.

"You can't blame yourself, after all, she had a lot of men in bed before," Greg spoke as he looked at the hopeless Billy sighing in grief. Billy nodded in reply, "But I had one night with her... then after that she disappeared! Do you guys know how it feels when someone special in your life just runs of without you knowing why she left?!"

Kira flinched and somehow stopped walking; Lacus appeared in his mind again. Both Billy and Greg noticed their little buddy's stop, "Kira, you all right?" Greg asked while looking at a very shocked Kira.

Kira laughed weakly, "Yeah I'm fine," Kira then walked together with them again. "So Kira... have you found your girl yet?" Billy asked. Kira shook his head, "Nah... I don't have time for that now," he replied as he remembered what Granny just said to him.

"_Just think about it Kira, MAYBE THIS TIME!" joked Granny. _

"Did Granny give you some advises?" Albert joked as he heard Kira trying to stop a laugh. "Yeah... a few advises," Kira exclaimed as he brought out his laugh.

"What is it with marriage anyway?" Kira asked as he placed both his hands inside his pocket. Greg smiled, "Well, it's mostly about the children," he replied. Kira now tried to picture having a child of his own,

"_**I told you that I don't want anyone to replace my father even if he is dead**!" exclaimed Daniel which brought Kira to a great shock._

Maybe it was not a good thing.

"I won't go for children Greg... it gives me the creeps!" exclaimed Kira as Daniel was the one who popped out of his mind!

Both Greg and Billy looked at him with confusion, "But you're good with kids Kira!" said Billy. Greg nodded his head, "you're good with my kids!"

Kira smiled, "yeah... I'm good with kids- with our neighbor's kids! But there is one child that really hates me..." Billy forced out a laugh, "And whose child is that?"

Kira didn't answer but just continued to walk.

"Hey... looks like someone just moved in!" Billy said as he pointed to a maroon colored mansion which was surrounded by their other neighbors. "Looks like another family to me!" Greg said as he saw his wife greet the new neighbor. Kira, on the other hand, was just looking at the people who gave their welcomes to the newcomer.

"Well, my wife Melissa sure has a warm welcome!" Greg exclaimed as he observed his wife carrying a bowl of food.

"Who d'you think owns that house now?" asked Greg.

"It sure is big isn't it?"

"Maybe they have over 5 kids in that place!"

Kira wasn't surprised at all. Everyday they are people that move here to this place; especially those people who have big incomes in life and a big family. Kira was about to walk away from the two adults when Greg suddenly grabbed Kira's blue shirt and they walked.

"Hey... wait... where are we going Greg?" asked a very confused Kira. "C'mon Kira... maybe the owner has a 20 year old daughter in store for you!" cheered Greg as they walked closer to the house. "Greg I told you that..." he was cut off when Billy covered his mouth and dragged him to the house.

"Melissa, what's happening here?" Greg called as he gave his wife a soft and quick kiss. "Someone just moved here..." she replied.

Kira stood behind them, crossing his arms; he wasn't really interested. "Is it a family?" Billy asked out of curiosity. Melissa shook her head, "Nah... It's just a young widow and her son..."

Kira's eyes widened when he heard her reply. He felt his heart skip and beat faster than it ever did, 'this feeling...' he thought. He felt the urge to see who this **_widow _**is. He made his way to the house but the crowd was thick, 'gees, my neighbors like surprises...'

He made his way out of the crowd and a sweet voice greeted him.

"Oh my, thank you neighbors..." spoke a very sweet and gentle voice which Kira recognized so much. His heart stopped beating for the first time as he saw her- "Lacus?"

The woman gasped slightly as she realized that someone had just called her by her old name. When she looked at the person who called her this name her eyes were caught by violet ones in a gaze like no other.

Kira felt like all the other people around were gone and that only the two of them were there- staring at each other. He heard his heart beat once again but in a slow pace; he never felt like this before- no.

"Kira..." the woman whispered then they returned once again to reality. Both Billy and Greg were astounded when they saw Kira and the woman stare at eachother, 'what in the world is happening?' Billy thought as he observed the both of them.

"Why it's you Kira!" exclaimed an old voice. Suddenly, a man Kira knew embraced him, "Mr- Mr. Waltfelt?!" Kira said in a sudden shock.

'What are they doing here?' Kira thought. Andy broke away from the embrace and then smiled at Kira. All the other neighbors were invited in fro the party which lacus and the others did not plan to have.

All the others were inside Lacus' new home; the children, the adults and all the other neighbors. It was only Kira, Lacus and Andy outside. "Why don't you come in for the party Kira? The neighbors here are very warm you know... I hope you are too," Andy joked as he went inside the house to entertain the many guests. Lacus just stood there looking at the handsome man in front of him.

"Kira you jerk get in here!" shouted a voice from behind Lacus. She turned around and saw a blonde man. "Sorry Mrs. Sanders, by the way..." he pulled Kira closer to where Lacus was, "this is Kira, Kira Yamato. He's the only 26 year old single male around here!" he joked. Lacus giggle and looked at Kira who blushed madly!

"Darn it Billy don't say that!" angered Kira as he looked at Lacus; he was blushing so madly. "Well, I wonder why girls don't follow you. You are, after all, a very handsome man Mr. Yamato," she spoke, pretending that she did not know him. Kira smiled when he noticed her gesture.

"Well, Mrs. Sanders, I am, by the way, Billy Kerk. My house is just a few blocks away. Kira right here is my neighbor!" Billy exclaimed. Lacus smiled sweetly at him, "That's great. Thought it would take a while for me to know everyone of you here," she replied softly, her voice as gentle as ever.

"Well, I gotta go now... beer is on its way!" Billy blurted as he left Kira and Lacus alone.

Now they were just standing there, in front of the door- staring at eachother. A small smiled escaped his lips, "So... welcome to this place... Lacus..." he whispered as he saw her smile back at him sweetly.

"That's so nice of you Mr. Kira," she playfully said. "Please... just call me Kira,"

'She's happy right now... I guess it's because she needed to. She doesn't want her neighbors to think that she was this weeping widow who lost her husband,' Kira thought as Lacus grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

Here Kira saw Daniel play with Greg's kids who happen to be here as well. Kira's other neighbors were here too. Some called his attention while others passed by him saying their simple "hi how are you?" and "hey you're here" lines. He also noticed the swimming pool behind their house. It was as big as Kira's swimming pool back at his own home.

He often asked himself why his neighbors are like this. They were always warm hearted and they **always** ask for a party whenever there are new comers!

"My, my Kira; are your neighbors really this lively?" Lacus asked as she observed how Andy easily gave out a party and is now distributing some beers. "Yeah, when I newly moved here 4 years ago they asked me to throw a party the first day I arrived... and I did!" replied Kira as he noticed the way Lacus held his hand very tightly. She then led him up the balcony.

"Well Kira... I guess we're neighbors now aren't we?" she told him and the funny thing was that Kira blushed when she said this. It felt like a good thing to her then a thought escaped Kira's mind.

"_Daniel just can't get over his father's death. It will soon pass out... I promise you that," Kira assured_

"_I won't leave... I can't leave you like this," he whispered so softly that it grabbed her heartstrings. _

"Yeah... finally I can make it up to you!" Kira did not just say that! He blushed even more as Lacus was a bit shocked at what he just said.

"Ah...erm... what I mean is that finally we can spend more time together!" Kira blushed even more, 'not what I had in mind...' he thought as she giggled. "I'm sure Daniel would like to spend a lot of time with you..." she commented. Kira slightly frowned when she mentioned her son's name, "I don't think that's an option for Daniel," Kira sadly said as they walked along the balcony.

Lacus somehow agreed inside. Kira was right, if only she knew how to save Daniel then she would, "You'd keep your promise to me right Kira?" she asked. Kira looked at her then he remembered his promise- he promised that he'll help her return Daniel back to normal.

"Ah... of course..." he replied as he noticed the sad look on her faint expression. "It's a good thing there are a lot of kids here, at least he could play with some of them," she weakly whispered as a faint smile escaped her soft lips. She watched her son from above and smiled. He was playing with some kids as they ran across the garden.

"It's a good thing... you know... we've seen eachother again. I thought I'd never see you again after that encounter a week ago," Kira managed to blurt out as Lacus smiled at him. He wasn't sure if it was a fake smile just to tell him it's okay but something was wrong with her smile.

"Why don't we go and join the party? Dad has prepared a lot of things fro the new neighbors..." she said as she gently grabbed his hand again. He felt her fingers cold but subtle in expression. "Wait... I need to call..." he was cut off when Daniel suddenly appeared in front of them!

"Lynette why are you here?" the little boy asked. His voice was at first soft but when he saw Kira holding Lacus' hand even if it was vice versa his eyes bulged in anger. Kira knew that trouble was coming but instead he grasped her hand tightly.

"Hi... Daniel...how are you?" he chocked as he saw Daniel's expression changing. Daniel crossed his arms and snorted, "What is that guy doing here **again**?" the boy asked rudely as he pulled Kira's hand away from his mother.

"Lynette, what is that **jerk** doing here?" the child asked intently. Kira moved back a little to give them some space... not until Daniel looked at him. "Da- Daniel...I... well... I'm your neighbor!" Kira managed to say as Daniel raised his brow.

"Daniel, be nice. He is, after all, the guy who saved your life," Lacus told her son as he tapped his head playfully. Daniel snorted as he turned his back towards Kira and Lacus, "Well, he only did it once and I never asked him too!" he exclaimed imprudently that it broke Kira's heart.

Lacus turned to Kira as he avoided her gaze, "Kira..." she whispered worriedly as she saw him clench his fist.

"Daniel... you shouldn't talk like that to..." she was cut off when Daniel gave her a stern look, "stop defending him Lynette because he's not worth it!" he shouted then strode of. Kira felt so stupid inside, he didn't know ho to punch. Was it Daniel or was it himself that he wanted to beat up. What in the world did he do to the brat anyway?

Lacus looked at Kira as he sadly turned away. Unable to take it anymore, he too, strode of. As he passed by her, she sensed an aura she never felt before and it made her grab his wrist. He stopped as he couldn't hold back the pain, "he didn't have to insult me like that, Lacus..." he whispered; his voice was horse and sad. Lacus tightened her grasp, telling him not to go yet, "Please... don't go yet Kira," she pleaded.

He felt her icy fingers again as it held tightly to his hand; telling him not to go. He breathed deeply and then turned to face her with a faint smile on his face. She, too, smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry if Daniel..." she started but then she saw Kira turn away again, "I'm sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you Kira," she continued as she felt him tremble again. He sighed heavily then looked at her again, "I better go now, I think I'll just spoil Daniel's fun here," he blurted then ran of. She gasped and tried to stop him again but he brushed of her hand in time.

She left him again- broken.

When Kira was almost at the door, he saw Daniel standing there; his arms crossed as if waiting or Kira to go outside. Daniel again gave him that frustrated look on his face and Kira just avoided it. He quickly went outside the door as Daniel shut it close!

Andy noticed this and sighed heavily, "Daniel..."

Kira placed his hands on his pockets as he angrily walked away- but slowly. Lacus observed him as he went away. She wanted to stop him but she had no right over him. Kira sighed heavily then turned around as she saw her. He gave her one sad look and went his way back to his own home.

"Kira..." she whispered sadly as she felt her eyes go watery.

"What is it with you? You're acting like you **like** him?" spoke a rudely voice of a child. Lacus turned around and saw her son with his arms crossed, "you didn't have to insult him like that Daniel?!" scolded Lacus who felt so angry with herself.

"I wouldn't have insulted him... if he didn't touch you!" Daniel coldly exclaimed. Lacus flinched, "Daniel he's my friend and you know that very well!" Daniel groaned in frustration, "You always say that and you know for sure that I hate it!" Lacus gasped in shock, since when did the kid know about adult situations anyway?

"Daniel, I never tried to replace your father..."

"Of course you did! You tried it once and so I hated you for that! Now this Kira guy comes in and I'm starting to hate you again!" Lacus couldn't believe what she's hearing right now. "Daniel stop it... you're acting like..." she was cut off

"You stop it! I don't want a father anymore okay? I don't want anyone to replace my father and that's that! If I ever see you date one guy then I'll surely kill myself if that happens!" Daniel scolded as he saw her mother begin to cry.

"Daniel... what's happening to you?"

"It's all because you kissed Uncle Albert!"

"I never kissed him!"

"Oh yes you did and the maids told me so!" Daniel cast her a devilish look.

"Daniel I told you, what's between me and your Uncle Albert is over!" cried lacus as she pulled her son to an embrace. Daniel couldn't help himself but cry, "Then why... why are trying too replace my father...?" the boy teary asked.

"I promise I will never do that... I promise..."

Kira, meanwhile, was sitting again on the bench, watching the lake as he recalled what had happened moments ago. He could still feel Lacus' icy touch and he could still hear her plead for him not to go. He felt so stupid, "why did I let a child break me off?" he asked himself as he clenched his hair.

"_Stop defending him Lynette because he's not worth it!" he shouted then strode of._

Kira clenched his fists; he had to decide it now if he wants to help Lacus get her son back! 'If it means that I'll play nice with the boy then I'll do it!'

_**END**_

_**Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be the start of a Kira and Daniel relationship. Please leave reviews okay?**_


	6. Disaster

_**I'll be updating slow this week since school is back for me... poor me...oh yeah and sorry for the late update guys...I've been busy a lot since my grades are getting low and I think I'm falling from the honors list. Anyway, the second semester has started in our school now! I hope I can get myself up now!**_

**Somewhere Out There**

Chapter 6: Disaster

"Here..."

Andy gave out a brochure to Lacus which seemed to interest her. "The Garamound Jewel visits your place today..." Lacus read. "The extravagant ship will tour you around your nearest ocean scenery. It will be our pleasure to have you come and visit us!" she continued to read.

Daniel overheard it. "What is that Lynette?" the little boy asked. "It's a tour ship and they're having they're promo here in the city. D'you think we should try it on Daniel?" his mother asked. A huge smile escaped the boy's face. "Sure, why shouldn't we try it on? It's going to be great Lynette!" exclaimed the boy.

Andy smiled weakly. "Well, I've better get us some tickets right now! Would you like to come with me Daniel?" his grandfather invited. Daniel gave out a confident. Both of them then went to Andy's car and strode off.

Lacus sighed in relief. 'It's a good thing Daniel had forgotten what happened...' Lacus thought.

"_What is it with you? You're acting like you **like** him?" spoke a rudely voice of a child. Lacus turned around and saw her son with his arms crossed, "you didn't have to insult him like that Daniel?!" scolded Lacus who felt so angry with herself. _

"_I wouldn't have insulted him... if he didn't touch you!" Daniel coldly exclaimed. Lacus flinched, "Daniel he's my friend and you know that very well!" Daniel groaned in frustration, "You always say that and you know for sure that I hate it!" Lacus gasped in shock, since when did the kid know about adult situations anyway?_

Her expression turned to depression as she sat on the living room couch and continued to read more about The Garamound Jewel. Suddenly, a weak knock on the dear was heard. She wondered who that was since it would be impossible for Andy and Daniel to be back so soon. She stood up and answered the door. To her surprise, a certain brunette was what she saw.

"Kira...?"

She was greeted by his sweet smile. "Hey... I just wanted to apologize about last night." Kira said. "Where's Daniel?"

"Oh, he's with dad... I mean Mr. Waltfelt... they're gone to but tickets for this promo event of the year." Lacus handed Kira the brochure as she led him inside the house. "It's the Garamound Jewel. Are they going to have their promo here in the city?"

Lacus nodded in reply. "Would you like to come along?" she invited. Kira looked at her and paused for a moment. Once again, their eyes met eachother. A small, weak frown escaped his lips. "I don't think Daniel will like that..." was Kira's reply. Lacus frowned too at what he said. "I know... but... you could at least... you know... have a good relationship with him." Lacus said. Kira wondered why she desperately wanted him too go. "After all, it was my fault why Daniel already placed you in his hate list." A small yet weak small escaped Lacus' lips.

Kira's eyes glistened. "If it's okay with you then I will come along. But if..."

"_Daniel... you shouldn't talk like that to..." she was cut off when Daniel gave her a stern look, "stop defending him Lynette because he's not worth it!" he shouted then strode of. _

"I really don't enjoy being insulted by just a kid..." Kira laughed weakly then looked at her again. "I know...so... does that mean... you won't come along...?"

Kira snorted. "I don't know..."

Kira stood up along with Lacus. He walked to the door as Lacus opened it for him. "I'll just tell you if I'm coming... okay?" his voice sounded so confident and filled with assurance. He walked out of the house leaving Lacus unfulfilled and incomplete. She closed the door as Kira strode of. 'Why does it have to be this way?' she thought.

She heard the honking of the car from outside and noticed that it was Andy and Daniel.

**AFTER SOME TIME**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lacus asked rather worriedly. She looked at the huge ship in front of her. Around them were hundreds of people who were going to attend the tour. Her heart skipped a beat. "Having doubts Lynette?" Andy asked; he was carrying Daniel on his shoulders. "C'mon Lynette... were here already so stop jerking out!" Daniel exclaimed as he excitedly waved his hands.

Lacus looked around to spot a certain brunette but to her dismay, there was no sign of him. She sighed heavily then followed Andy and Daniel as the three of them went onboard.

When they entered the ship, they were astounded at the huge ballroom hall before their very eyes. "This is even bigger than titanic!" Andy exclaimed. Daniel was amazed the beauty of the hall! A huge chandelier was at the center of the roof, golden lights surrounded the ship's sides; there were huge stairs and stairway cases! It was like a palace!

"**The ship is now starting its oceanic tour. Please enjoy." **

"No wonder it's called a jewel. Does Orb own this ship?" Lacus asked. Andy nodded in reply. "It sure does..." he pointed to a certain picture from above. Lacus gasped in surprise as she saw Cagalli's face.

The flyer said: "Sponsored by your princess, Princess Cagalli Yula Atha of Orb council!"

Lacus giggled then they continued to tour around the ship. 'If Cagalli sponsored this then Kira might be...no... He wouldn't' Lacus thought as they climbed to the second floor of the ship. They found a casino almost filled with gamblers. Andy's eyes glistened, "Hey... this is cool!"

He placed Daniel down. "Hey Daniel, why don't you look for a kid's playground... I'll just be playing over here,"

Daniel reluctantly nodded; he can't wait to tour the ship alone. But before he could run anywhere Lacus grabbed his hand. "Where are **_you _**going?" Lacus gave him a stern look. Daniel pouted. "C'mon Lynette, I promise I won't get lost!"

Lacus sighed. "Here, bring haro with you. Haro always find a way to find me wherever I am." Lacus handed Daniel haro and together they started to tour around. She smiled at the way her son looked when he's happy. She was proud of having such a handsome kid.

She looked around, not knowing where to go. "I'll guess I'll go find a coffee shop or something..." she said to herself then went of.

When she walked around the ship, she noticed a lot of children running around. A lot of people were there too.

"Hey Mrs. Sanders!" shouted a very familiar voice.

"Billy, Billy Kerk?" Lacus asked. The blonde man waved at Lacus and went near her with a huge smile across his face. "It's nice to see you here Mrs. Sanders! I guess everyone is here to se the promo of the year!"

Lacus nodded in agreement. "Are you alone Mr. Kerk?" Lacus asked. "Oh please... just call me Billy. Well, no I'm not alone. I'm with the other guys."

Lacus looked at him confused. "Other guys?" she emphasized. Billy nodded. "Yeah, I'm with Kira and Greg's family..."

Lacus flinched when he mentioned the name 'Kira'. 'Kira's here...' she thought. "Well, I gotta get going now. The casino would be really fun!" Billy blurted before running of. Lacus wasn't surprised at all.

She continued to find a coffee shop and when she did she just sat there, thinking alone.

**WITH DANIEL**

"Hey haro... come back here!" Daniel exclaimed as he chased haro along the way. Suddenly, he bumped a certain black-haired adult. Daniel was sent back a bit. "Ouch... sorry mister..." Daniel apologized. He looked at the man and noticed that he was with other guys wearing the same black suit as he was. 'They look weird...' Daniel thought.

He also noticed that all 5 of them were wearing black glasses. 'Totally weird...' Daniel continued to think. "Watch it kid or else you'll get busted!" the man said as he went pass Daniel who was still sitting on the floor.

Daniel got up and ran again in search for haro. The last man, following the guy whom Daniel bumped, looked at Daniel with interest. "Isn't that kid...Sander's son...?" he spoke.

The other men stopped at his question. "What...? What did you say...? We're not here to play games with kids. We've got business to do Fred!" spoke the first man. "Yeah... but I heard you mention the name Sanders," spoke the other man. "Do you mean Allan Sanders?" asked another man.

Fred didn't reply. "Maybe I was just imagining things..." he told them then they continued to walk their way. 'If I'm not mistaken that was Daniel." Fred thought as a vision of Lacus entered his mind.

"We need to split up and find it. I need you to get in touch with eachother while were separated." Spoke the first man as he handed his men with earphone communicators. All four of them nodded their heads and went off their own way. Fred, on the other hand, followed the way where Daniel disappeared too.

**WITH LACUS**

Lacus took a sip of her coffee and continued to read the article in her hands. To her surprise, haro went pass her. "What... Haro?"

When haro saw her it jumped unto her hands. "Haro... Where's Daniel?" she asked worriedly.

"Haro... don't know...haro don't know!" it spoke. Lacus sighed heavily. Haro jumped from her hands and went the other way. Reluctantly, she followed the pink ball. Haro led her outside to the deck of the ship. Outside she saw a lot of teenagers swimming in the huge swimming pool at the center. Kids were also swimming the kid's swim pool.

Haro continued to jump around until it increased its pace. Lacus ended up running. "Come back here haro!" Lacus called. She wasn't looking forward at this time.

"HARO!" exclaimed haro which made a man turn around and haro landed on his hands which made Lacus stop.

"Huh...?"

Lacus looked at him and his purple eyes met her blue ones. "Kira...?"

Kira looked at her and the way her pink hair danced with the breeze. She was not surprised to see him nor was he surprised to see her! It took them a minute or two to realize that they were blankly staring at each other's eyes.

"Kira... you came." Lacus chocked out before showing him a blush. Kira smiled at her. "Yeah... eventually Billy and Greg tried to persuade me to come along with them." Kira laughed.

Lacus couldn't be happier. "I'm so glad you decided to come. I heard that Cagalli was the one who hosted this promo."

Kira nodded in agreement. Lacus turned to see the beautiful sunset in front of her as Kira stood beside her. "I haven't seen them for quite a long time now, but I think they're fine. Athrun seems to be a very good father to their son." Kira told her. His voice was plain and dry, so it meant something to her.

She looked at him. The shades of purple in his eyes were clashed with the sunset's crimson pigment. The cold breeze played with his hair as he took in slow breaths. He was a bit peaceful in the way he looked yet behind those features of his was a crying Kira. Well, that **_was_** the Kira she knew 10 years ago! She often wondered what happened to him all those times when she never heard anything of him. She often asked herself: "what if I stayed?" and "will he love me?" questions to herself. Either way, she was happy that she had bumped into him... once more.

"So, where's Daniel?" Kira asked out of the silence. Lacus looked at him, "He's gone sightseeing inside the ship. Dad's in the casino and me...? Well, I didn't really know where I was supposed to be going... until now." She gave him a sweet smile and he returned her with another smile. 'Is there anything else he can do except to smile at me like that?' Lacus' hopelessly thought. She sighed and looked back again at the sunset. Now, it was Kira's chance to observe her beautiful and ever so charming face.

Her blue eyes glistened while she looked straight at the beautiful scenery. Her pink, long hair swayed behind her as if dancing. Her pale and white skin always caught his attention and he missed the feel of her skin against his. He remembered the time when he held her small and fragile body inside his arms. A part of him was confused but a part of him was just grateful that she was there. He looked at her with more interest this time. He then realized that he never looked at her this way. What could've **_changed_**...? Or maybe what did he **_miss_** about her? To her surprise, she heard him chuckle weakly.

"Kira...?" she called. She looked at him confusingly. 'Why was he laughing?' she thought. Kira looked at her and noticed the baby look she was giving her. This made him laugh even more. Without her notice, he grabbed her hand and led her back inside. She didn't refuse... she never planned too! She wanted this or maybe she needed this- a shoulder to cry on even just for this moment. Again, she savored the feeling where she could feel his warmth dancing along her veins- it was soothing but at the same time it gave her shivers of discomfort. They slowly walked along the empty hallway since almost all of the guests were at the ballroom hall probably dancing them out!

It wasn't a moment later when they were outside of the ship once again. They were on the other side of the deck- they were the only people. There was silence for a moment then he led her near the ship railings to continued their 'sunset gazing'. He liked it... moreover he loved the feeling that she wasn't doubtful towards him. He felt that feeling once again when everything and everyone seems to understand him and read his mind. No, it was only with her that he felt this way- or at least he realized it... right here... right now.

"You know... I often wonder why I failed to see things before." Kira told her. She flashed him a confused look. "What do you mean Kira?"

She saw him grin. "Well, they always say that you only realize the importance of those things when they're gone and away from your grasp. Isn't that quite sad Lacus?" Kira continued to speak. She just nodded knowing that Kira gave out a look that asked her to just agree. He sighed deeply then looked at her son confusingly. 'Why did I fail to see...?' he asked himself.

Lacus grew worried. It was that look that always troubled her 10 years ago. "Kira... what's wrong?" Kira smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry Lacus..." his aching voice whispered. "Kira..."

He took in a deep breath, gently wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to an embrace. She gasped silently as she felt muscular arms surround her thin body. She felt so weak in his touch that he wanted to keep her safe like this. NO, she never felt like this before- he never felt her... so why should he judge the way she felt?

Her body was tightly pressed against his and that was the reason why she couldn't move or resist his warm embrace. Soon, his feel was invading her senses inch-by-inch. Slowly, she closed her eyes to take this new feeling inside of her. She felt his hand run down her soft and silky pink hair sensually. She could feel his breathing near her earlobe. 'What's happening to me?' Kira asked himself. He felt so ashamed at himself but every time he wanted to free her, he felt like her small body would brake into pieces... and because of that he pulled her even closer. "Why are you like this?! What's happening to you?!" he exclaimed as he felt tears run down from his own eyes. Why was he saying those things?

"Kira..." she whispered sadly. Now she knew why he was doing this. "I'm sorry..." she sadly told him. He sees her now as a very hopeless human being. He felt anger towards himself and towards the people who have given her this kind of pain and burden! He felt love and at the same time pity for her and for her kindness. He felt a thousand emotions busting in inside his heart... so... he just held her tightly until he could figure and sort things outs between the _Kira that felt love_ and the _Kira that felt pity_.

She smiled weakly into the embrace as she was able to move inside of him and so placed both her hands on his chest and buried her face there. He continued to stroke her hair and let her scent fill his entire being. He could still feel her uncomfortable so he ran his hand down her back to calm her. She flinched at his touch but then later melted into his arms- finally accepting everything of him... even for just this moment.

"I won't leave you anymore... I promise."

_As he was so close to where she was, he slowly touched both her arms with his hands. She flinched when he touched her... as if they were new to her- the sensation. She gasped for a moment but then recognized the touch- "Kira?" she called and turned around as his purple eyes met her blue ones in a gaze like no other. _

_His right had slowly made its way to her face and tilted her head to face him, his breath touching her face, giving her a warm sensation. He locked his eyes unto hers and slowly smiled, "It's going to be okay..." he whispered; his breath giving her a funny feeling in her stomach. _

_Kira could not bare it anymore and so he did the first thing that cam to his mind- he embraced her so tightly as his own tears made their way down his cheeks. He pressed her face closer to his heart and then took in her scent... letting it fill his entire being. Her body was shaking at his touch so he soothed it by caressing her back then pulled her closer. She calmed down a bit then melted in his arms. _

"I won't leave you anymore... so please keep breathing."

**WITH DANIEL**

"COOL!" shouted Daniel as he went down the slide cheerfully. A few other kids were also running around the kid's playhouse. Daniel continued to run down the slide and shout with all his voice.

Beside the playhouse was Fred, watching Daniel intently. 'So... he is Sanders' son. This could be interesting.' He thought evilly. He looked around the huge playhouse and located a room from above the huge tree house- the operator's room. Fred grinned mischievously.

He climbed up the stairs and opened the room. There, Fred saw a fat old man listening to his head phone so the old man was not able to notice the sneaking Fred. He looked around the controls room and did not find something interesting. He inched nearer to the old man and placed a small, tiny chip near the generator. 'This should give something good out of the boss!' Fred happily thought.

He went out of the room unnoticed again and went down. He took one last look at Daniel and went off. His hands flew to where his earphone communicator was and spoke, "I've found my spot guys..."

**IN THE CASINO**

Andy placed the token inside the token case and his game began. He pulled the lever... a heart on the first side...a heart on the second side... "Please, please bring this on me!" shouted Andy.

Beside him was another man dressed the same way as Fred was. He was looking at Andy with deep interests. His hands flew to where his earphone communicator was and spoke, "Hey Dean, looks like I've spotted someone special here in the casino."

"Really... who?" replied Dean from his earphone.

"Evans..."

"Evans...? Well, well, well... that's a great jackpot you got there Phil!" exclaimed Dean.

"I thought they were on the PLANT's."

"Well, expect the unexpected little Phil! Hurry and do your job! Fred, Jason, Gary and I have finished planting the chips. I need you to hurry after that. We meet at the ship's control room later."

Dean replied a simple yes. He then approached the cashier of the casino and looked at its surroundings. He walked near the casino's outlet where there were almost 30 plug-ins! After that he left and contacted Dean and the others that he had finished his work.

After a few moments Phil, together with his other teammates met at the ship's underground control room. There, they opened a small, secret exit door. When they opened it, they saw a speed boat being attached to the huge ship by a metal string. Aboard it were two men in masks.

"What took you so long?" asked the first masked man.

"Shut up and just get our asses out of here!" Dean exclaimed.

The five of them jumped onboard the speed boat and cut out the metal string that was attached to the huge ship. The boat then went off.

Fred took one last glimpse at the huge ship. "I think the boss is going to be really happy about this..." he mumbled. After some moment, they disappeared in the night- without a trail.

**WITH KIRA AND LACUS**

She felt at peace for a moment's time and he felt different. Different in a sense that he had never held her for so long. She wondered for how long she had been inside his arms. Nah, time doesn't matter anymore and neither cared. Still, he hadn't found the courage to free her. She was still brittle and fragile... but he loved it this way.

His back found the steel wall very supportive as he held her in his arms. The cold night breeze passed by them whispering things so sweet... or rather they were hearing the same song inside their heads. Is this how it feels to be in love... or rather... is this how it feels to have someone to cry on? Both of them knew what love meant to themselves but neither knew what love was for the other.

He sighed heavily as his free hand continued to stroke her pink hair. Her eyes were closed as if in a beautiful trance. Her head rested on his chest and their breathing... synchronized.

"Kira...?" her weak voice called out to him. He replied with a small "hum". "I... I need to find my son."

He felt disappointment run through him. For a moment he realized that they were not the people whom he knew before. They were not young anymore in a matter of age and responsibility. She has a son and is married to a man who died and left her all alone. Now, Kira was the one who caught her just in time... like the way she had caught him in the greatest fall of his entire life- to be fighting in war he never wanted to be in; to carry responsibility he never deserved and to be hurt.

He gathered the courage to finally set her free from his embrace and he did. He felt cold after the hours of warmth and he disliked the feeling. She flashed him a sweet and loving smile of assurance. "Would you like to help me find Daniel?" Lacus asked. Kira doubted the situation. He had a hard time deciding whether to follow her or to just stay here and wait till she comes back. After all, he never wanted to be insulted by a kid again.

Lacus noticed his hesitation and so flew his free hand to his cheek. "It's gonna be all right." Lacus told him. He saw that she meant it and somehow found it very comforting. He nodded in reply. She grabbed his hand and they went inside the ship to look for Daniel.

**WITH DANIEL**

Daniel tried to catch his other playmates as they ran around the playhouse. A few guardians were also watching their children. Surprisingly, Haro was there with Daniel. Lucky for Haro, the kids loved mister pink! Haro jumped around and the other kids, including Daniel chased it!

The guardians of the kids laughed as they saw their children playing along with Daniel and Haro. Everything was going as planned.

**WITH DEAN AND HIS OTHER MEN**

Dean, together with his fellow 'teammates' got out of the boat as they reached a port. Not far away from the port was a black limousine... probably they were waiting for dean and the others.

Fred looked back at the dark sea once more and the turned his attention to two men wearing the same clothes as they were. "Looks like the boss is expecting us after all." Dean told his team.

One of the men was carrying a black briefcase. That man approached Dean and opened the briefcase. Inside it were 5 red buttons. Dean grinned and looked at them. "Did the boss say that I have to do it... now?" Dean asked them. The other man nodded in agreement.

Fred turned his attention to the black limousine and spotted his boss. As usual, he was petting his black hound which was beside him and his black cat was resting on his lap. Fred later turned his attention to Dean.

"Now is the time..." Dean mumbled. He pressed the first red button.

WITH KIRA AND LACUS

Kira and Lacus was about to enter the casino but suddenly a huge explosion sent them back! Kira landed hard on the dusty and smoky floor with lacus in his arms- half awake. "What the...?!"

He heard a lot of people scream and run out of the casino! He felt the ship shake and most of the lights turned off! He tried to stand up together with Lacus but the girl squirmed. "What's going on Kira...?!" Lacus asked him. He had no time to answer her question so he forced her up and they went inside the burning room.

Kira coughed when the smell of smoke seemed to be so uneasy. He also heard Lacus cough a bit. He held her hand as a few passengers passed by them, screaming their wits!

"Andy...!?" Kira called out. There was no reply. They ran across other parts of the casino and saw many people on the floor- dead. Lacus gasped in horror at the bloody sight. Other people were squished by the falling debris from the roof and others were burned. Without her notice, Kira covered her eyes with his hand and led her away to look for Andy. He felt her tears but she continued to run with him anyway.

"Andy!" Kira and Lacus called out together in hopes to find him. They called out to him again but still there was no reply.

Another explosion was heard and this time it felt like it happened in the ball room hall. The ship shook again. Kira held Lacus protectively while the ship was still shaking. "What's going on around here?!" Kira exclaimed in frustration.

"Andy!"

Suddenly they heard a loud groan from behind them. Lacus looked back and saw a squirming man under the billiard table. "Andy!" Lacus cried. She went near him and tried to push away the billiard table. Kira helped her and was now able to take the heavy table away from the old man. Andy groaned in pain. Lacus supported him by holding his left arm. When she did, she felt something wet- it was blood. "Andy's hurt Kira!" screamed Lacus.

Kira heard another groan from behind him. He looked back and saw Billy lying on the floor. "Billy!" Kira screamed. He helped Billy up and they were now standing together. "Billy, are you alright?" he asked. Billy held his head and shook it to erase the pain. He opened his eyes but saw a blurry vision of a brown-haired man. He shook his head again and now got a clearer vision.

"Kira!" Billy exclaimed happily. Kira smiled at him, "where's Greg and his family?!" Billy shook his head in dismay. "I don't know. They were at the ballroom hall when I left them!"

Andy was now able to stand up with the support of Lacus while Billy was still capable of walking. "We need to get out of here fast!" Lacus told them. Billy and Kira helped Andy as the four of them went outside the casino. To their horror, the hallway was on fire! Along the way they met a few personnel's.

"This way Ma'am. There are still enough life boats to support all of us!"

"What happened here?!" Kira asked him.

"There had been five huge explosions along the ship. It occurred in the casino, the main engine's room, the ballroom hall, the museum and...the playhouse! A few minor explosions occurred in other parts of the ship sir." The personnel replied.

Kira froze at the mention of the playhouse. 'No... Daniel...' he thought. He looked at Lacus who seemed to be really worried. Suddenly, she ran. Kira stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "No... Lacus... it's dangerous to even go where you want to go!"

Lacus flashed him an angry look! "What do you mean by that?! I need to find Daniel, Kira. He's my son for goodness sake!" screamed Lacus who tried to break free from his grasp. Kira grabbed her shoulders, "Look... I'll go and find him. You go with Billy and Andy to the life boats." Kira told her.

Those words softened her look towards him. "What... no... I can't afford to loose both of you!" She told him. Kira smiled at her weakly. "It's gonna be alright."

Lacus' eyes' glistened- she was about to cry. Kira gave her a nod and then ran off...but was stopped when she grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her. "Come back... come back to me..." Lacus told him.

Kira smiled faintly. "I will come back to you..." he inched forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. With a last smile being given to her, he ran off to find Daniel. Lacus touched her cheek and somehow remembered this same situation 10 years ago. Still... on the cheeks.

"Mrs. Sanders, we have to go now." Billy called out. Lacus took in a deep breath and then followed them to the life boats.

WITH KIRA

He ran past the burning hallways with a lot of people screaming. Another explosion occurred just in front of him. 'The systems are shutting themselves down...' Kira thought. 'The main engines are shut which means that the ship is going down in no less than an hour. The electric currents might be burned and the whole ship is probably on fire... NOW WHAT!'

He passed by a few personnel's and a few medical agents carrying injured bodies. "DANIEL!" screamed Kira. His eyes widened when a stampede of worried passengers tried to run away from the fire. Kira flattened himself upon the hot and steamy wall as these crazy people passed by him. Kira could hear some personnel telling them to calm down.

Kira continued to run in search of Daniel. He felt a heap of joy when he finally reached the playhouse. He entered the room and his eyes hot wide open at the horrible sight! Kids were on the ground as they lay dead. Blood was spilled everywhere, the roof and some other debris had come to fall from above.

"No...Daniel..."

Kira looked around in search of Daniel. He groaned when he stepped on something soft. He couldn't look at it to know whatever that was. There was smoke and the room was mostly on fire. "Daniel!" Kira called out. There was no reply but the sight of dead bodies before his very eyes.

He stopped when he heard a weak sob. He looked around to locate the sob but the smoke got the best of the situation. "Lynette..." a silent sob called out.

"Daniel!" Kira screamed.

He looked around more intently for any sign of the injured child. He stopped at the sight of a big hole on the side of the room. Kira looked inside of it and saw a child. He was hugging his knees and crying so weakly. "Daniel..."

Daniel looked up and saw Kira. Tears ran down his eyes. Beside Daniel was Haro- untouched by the explosion that occurred in the playhouse. Daniel wasn't bleeding badly but he had scars over his face and arms and little cuts along his cheeks and legs. "Kira...?" the little boy called out.

Kira nodded in agreement as his own tears made their way down. He stretched his hand to get Daniel out and carried him while Daniel held haro tightly in his arms. Kira ran outside of the burned playhouse.

He ran along the hallway of the burning ship. Another explosion occurred in the powerhouse. The ship shook once again. Kira continued to run but an explosion sent him back! The roof fell down but Kira was able to gain back strength and move away from that sight! Flames were everywhere and he couldn't find a safe place to run too!

WITH LACUS

The people jumped overboard the ship and into the deadly ocean floors. Some people were able to ride the life boats especially women and children. Lacus looked at every direction to see of Kira had already arrived with Daniel but there were no signs of them.

"Greg!" Billy shouted. Greg was holding one of his daughters as he accompanied his wife into onboard the life boat. "Billy... where's Kira?!"

Billy shook his head. "He hasn't come back yet! He's gone to get Mrs. Sanders' son!"

"What! In that flame?! He must be kidding!"

Lacus felt a hand grabbed her. "C'mon Ma'am... we need to get you safe. Rescue is coming soon." The personnel said. Lacus looked back and tears began to fall down her eyes. 'They're still at the top most floor of the building...how can they ever make it?' Lacus hopelessly thought.

"_I will come back to you..." _were the words that rung in her head and it made her follow the personnel's orders. Andy was being carried by two men and they placed him together with Lacus as their life boat when on. "Are there still life boats back there?" Lacus asked in concern. The personnel replied with a confident nod.

'Kira... please... come back... Daniel...'

WITH KIRA

Daniel cough as a heap of black smoke entered his lungs. 'This isn't good...' Kira thought. He ran down to the fire exit and found a safe place to finally run for it! He climbed down the steel stairs quickly while holding Daniel in his arms.

When he finally reached the door to the deck he saw that it was locked! "No... Damn it!" Kira punched the steel wall. "What kind of fire exit is this?!"

His eyes were caught by a thing that was dropped on the floor. He walked near it and realized it was an ID. He was about to examine it even more but he heard another explosion from above!

"I'm not going to die in this stupid place!"

He climbed to the second floor of the ship and tried to make his exit there. The hallways were the same. They were on fire just like all the other floors he had been in!

He stopped at the sight of a blinking thing from just beside him! His eyes hot wide open after realizing what it was. He quickly darted to the door just in front of him- the door would lead to the second floor deck. He opened it and at the same time a huge explosion occurred behind him!

He was flown away in the ocean by the great force together with Daniel as the ship continued to sink.

Lacus, while watching the ship sink... clenched her heart. "No... Kira... Daniel..."

END

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update... I haven't got much in mind and I've been lazy fro the past few weeks. Sorry if this chapter is bad... so sorry... but please leave review okay?**_


	7. Understandings

**Somewhere Out There**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

**_Well... everyone thanks for the reviews...I've been havin a hard time thinking these past few days and finally I've successfully passed my latest BIO mastery tests! I suck in that subject! Well...anywayz...back to the story!_**

**Chapter 7: **Understandings

The sun rose high as the morning came in very early. The sleeping body on the shore fluttered his eyes. He shut them quickly when he saw light. He tried to stand up but he's body was numb. His arms tried to push himself up but he was weak and fragile so he lay back again on the shore.

He took in the courage to open his eyes and so he did. His brown hair was now wet and salty. With another push from his arms, he was able to sit up and then later stand up. He clenched his left arm and felt pain enter him. As he tried to walk, his legs shivered so he fell on his knees.

"_Come back... come back to me..." Lacus told him._

His eyes hot wide open when he recalled why he had ended here in this deserted island.

_Kira breathed for air after the explosion brought them into the deep blue. He looked around and saw the ship sinking itself into the ocean. He looked for something to support Daniel and him from drowning. Surprisingly, he saw a lifeboat floating just inches away from them. Kira swam towards it and placed Daniel inside the life boat. He was about to get in to but s sheer of pain bolted inside him! It came from his back where he was almost blown into pieces! _

"_Argh..!!!" Kira yelped. _

_He couldn't carry his body anymore; his eyesight was also failing him. His body was getting numb and he couldn't move anymore-he ran out of energy and will power. Without warning, a huge wave was coming for them! Kira's eyes widened in shock. He tried with all his might to climb unto the life boat but it was too late- the huge wave hit them and Daniel and Kira were separated. "No...Daniel!" _

Kira punched the ground when he recalled that memory. He tried to stand up but fell down on his knees once again! "No...Get up Kira!" he yelled. He breathed hard and was able to stand up. He walked along the shore clumsily for any sign of the life boat where Daniel flew of too. He felt his back aching again but tried to put it behind him.

"Daniel!" he shouted in anguish. "Daniel, where are you?!" he called out again hopelessly. Without much of his strength, he fell AGAIN on his knees- crying. "Lacus, I'm sorry...I couldn't protect him..." Kira whispered. He felt his body shutting down so he closed his eyes.

"Kira...?" a tiny voice called out. Kira felt energy returning to him. He sat up and looked to his side. There he saw him- "Daniel...?"

The kid ran up to Kira- crying. "Kira...are you alright?" the boy asked. Kira looked at him in amazement, 'did he just ask me if I'm alright?' he thought. Daniel asked him the question again and Kira could only smile in reply. "I'm glad... lacus...would... be...really...happy..." and Kira collapsed with Daniel holding him. The kid looked at him in worry. Daniel looked around for any sign of a place to stay. Gladly, he saw an empty cave not too far from them. With all of the kid's strength, he carried Kira but with his legs dragged on the ground. "Man...this idiot is heavy!" exclaimed Daniel.

As they were able to reach the cave, Daniel placed Kira gently on the moist ground. Kira shrieked in pain and later fell unconscious again. Daniel looked at him in confusion. He forced Kira on his stomach and was horrified at what he saw! His black shirt was bleeding from behind! Daniel removed it slightly and saw several wounds on Kira's back. "This must be because of the explosion..." Daniel concluded.

_He stopped at the sight of a blinking thing from just beside him! His eyes shot wide open after realizing what it was. He quickly darted to the door just in front of him- the door would lead to the second floor deck. He opened it and at the same time a huge explosion occurred behind him! _

_He was flown away in the ocean by the great force together with Daniel as the ship continued to sink._

Daniel sighed. He was only a kid and now this? He placed Kira on his back again and sighed heavily. "No what do I do with him?!" Haro jumped in his hands as it flapped its ears. "Haro, haro... Kira is hurt haro..." it beeped. Daniel nodded in reply. "Yeah, I know... it's a good thing I wasn't hurt that badly. "Daniel looked at his hands and arms and saw little scars, but they weren't that serious compared to what Kira is experiencing now!

WITH LACUS

Lacus looked around the entire place in search for Kira and Daniel... but to her dismay they were nowhere to be found. The only things around her were injured people being treated, dead people being carried into ambulances and cries and screams of mothers and fathers.

"Kira...Daniel!" she shouted but her voice was interrupted by the screams and yells and sounds of many hurt people, children and ambulances. "Kira...where are you guys..." she whispered hopelessly.

She continued to observe the whole area and got her eyes widened at two very familiar people. The blonde woman spotted lacus first.

"Lacus!" screamed the blonde.

'Cagalli...?'

Cagalli ran towards her and embraced her tightly. "Were you also onboard the Garamound Jewel?" the long lost friend asked. Lacus could only nod. She couldn't hold back the tears. "Lacus...what's wrong?"

"My son...and Kira... are lost..." was all Lacus said before collapsing with Athrun being able to catch her from behind.

"Her son and...**KIRA?!**" Cagalli yelled. Athrun looked at his wife in confusion. "Kira's nowhere to be found Athrun..." Cagalli teary said to him. "Was he on the ship too?" he asked. Cagalli nodded in reply. Both of them lay silent, not being able to know what to do.

WITH DEAN AND HIS GROUP

"**The great Garamound Jewel sank into the ocean last night. It is said that terrorists were onboard the ship and they planted bombs all over it. Further information has not yet been approved by Orb council who promoted such event." **

**Cagalli appeared on the screen. **

"**Lady Cagalli, can you explain to all of us the sudden attack of, what they call them, terrorists?" the reporter asked her. Cagalli looked on the ground. **

"**The council and I will be working on furthermore investigations about the sudden attack especially on the Garamound Jewel. We are very sorry to all the victims." **

"Why are they so pathetic?" Dean asked. His other mates were sitting behind him on the couch as they watched the news. "What did the boss say?" Phil asked. "50 million dollars and a vacation around the world!"

All five of them laughed in amusement. Life has just begun for them. Dean looked at Fred who was lying on the other couch, wandering his thoughts. "Hey Fred, you daydreaming again? Did you hear what I just said? We're rich kid!" exclaimed Dean.

Fred only nodded in reply as he heard his other mates scream and laugh their wits out. The vision of Lacus appeared on his mind. He sighed heavily then closed his eyes to rest.

WITH LACUS

Her body lay still on the soft bed inside the Atha mansion. Andy was also there but in the other room. Cagalli watched her friend as she took in slow breathes to ensure that she was still alive.

"Is everything alright here?" a dark voice called out from behind her. Cagalli looked back and saw her husband. "I don't think Lacus is okay. She's stressed- a lot!" told Cagalli as she sighed heavily. Athrun patted her on the back.

"Are the press people outside?" Cagalli asked her husband. Athrun nodded in reply. "When will they ever leave us alone...?"

Athrun smiled at his wife then kissed her softly on the lips. "We're sending out rescuers to all parts of the ocean. There are small islands just up ahead. Maybe Kira and..." Athrun looked at Lacus sadly, "...Lacus' son is there..." he continued.

Cagalli frowned, "I can't believe Mr. Waltfelt's story either. She couldn't have just done it so quickly without telling us back here- without even telling **_him._**"

Athrun nodded again, "It wasn't either's fault why they didn't end up together I suppose. If she only told him before then maybe things could've worked out between the both of them."

Cagalli laughed weakly. "You're the one who knows her more than anyone of us here Athrun and you know for sure that she doesn't want to burden anyone...especially about the way she feels." Athrun blushed when she said this.

"It's no use talking about the past right now..."

Cagalli nodded.

"It's a good thing they were able to see eachother once again."

Athrun nodded too.

"But she's here Cagalli and she knows what happened to him." Athrun looked at Lacus worriedly as Cagalli clenched her fists when she knew who Athrun was referring too. "So she decided to come back when she heard about what happened to Kira?" Cagalli asked him.

Athrun smirked. "I guess that's how you can describe it..." he sat down beside Cagalli and stroke her back. "After what she did to my brother...she's coming back here? How could she!?" screamed Cagalli that it woke up the sleeping figure of Lacus Sanders.

"Kira...Daniel..." she muttered. She fluttered her eyes and looked to her side. She was greeted by warm smiles and welcomes. "Cagalli...Athrun...?" she called out. Her weak voice shivered before their ears and this worried them.

Lacus tried to sit up in bed with Cagalli trying to help her up. "Are you okay Lacus?" the two of them asked together. Lacus placed her right hand on her head to erase the dizziness. "Where's...my...father...?" she asked. "Andy's in the next room, he'll be fine Lacus." Athrun replied.

Lacus looked at them with teary eyes and a fragile heart. "No!" lacus screamed. She forced herself up from bed but she shrieked in pain and fell back. "You need to rest Lacus...please!" begged Cagalli as she supported her.

"But...Cagalli...Kira and my son are..." she was cut off.

"I know...they're missing. Don't worry, I've sent search party's to search for them and for the other people who were left astray in some island. It's gonna be alright Lacus...just rest and go back to sleep...okay?" Athrun insisted with such worry, after all... they were once engaged.

Lacus still looked uncomfortable and unsatisfied by what the two old friends said to her. Something feels so wrong and it made her uncomfortable. "Kira...Kira's in bad shape...I can feel it..." she mumbled then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Both Athrun and Cagalli were left speechless and worried even more! "What could've happened to Kira?" Athrun asked. Cagalli shook her head.

WITH KIRA AND DANIEL

"Hey Kira...Kira wake up!" Daniel shook Kira's body. He budged a bit then was able to wake up. He fluttered his eyes then sat up. He massaged his head and looked at Daniel. "What happened?" Kira asked the child. Daniel snorted then looked away from him. "You fainted...you have a lot of wounds on your back in case you hadn't noticed." Daniel looked at him as he removed his shirt.

"Well, I can feel it I suppose...ah...darn...this hurts..." Kira choked, as he tried to ease the pain a bit. Daniel looked at him with a bit of pity in his violet eyes. 'Man...he endured that thing...just to save me...' Daniel thought. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground sadly.

"I bet Lynette thinks were dead by now..." Daniel mumbled which took Kira to a surprise.

Kira grinned at the boy and placed his shirt on his wounded back to cover the little scars and wounds. "You don't know your mom that much, do you?" Kira asked. Daniel turned his attention to the adult in front of him. "What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked furiously.

Kira smiled at him then later looked at the ground. "You don't know your mom the way I do. Sure you're her son but I'm an old friend of hers." Kira smirked at the kid who now looked annoyed. Daniel snorted then rolled his eyes. "Yeah right...an old friend huh? Does a friend and a friend always come close enough to kissing eachother?!"

Kira blushed at his statement and so looked away. "Look, I never plan to do that...what you said earlier...my attraction to your mom is not like that!" Kira exclaimed rather sheepishly. Daniel grinned as he felt that Kira was starting to loose the debate. "Yeah right...why don't you just spill the beans? You like Lynette don't you?! That's why you always come whenever she breaks down...that's why you saved my life..." Daniel said; the last part was rather low and sad.

Kira looked at him, amazed at the things that had been going on in his mind. 'he's just a kid but then...' Kira stopped thinking when he saw Daniel's eyes beginning to be teary. 'Why does it have to be like this?!' Kira thought hopelessly. "She's weak now ever since dad died and I hate it! She just goes for the arms that would catch her whenever she threatens to fall...and in the end...she ends up alone!" Daniel teary cried out.

Kira flinched not knowing why. But for one thing, Daniel was right...and Kira too hated that fact. He knew that whenever Lacus threatens to fall, she'd go anywhere and to anyone just for support...but what Kira is giving her now is not just support...it also involves... 'love...?'

Kira shook his head in disbelief. Why did he just think that word anyway? No, it would be impossible. Kira looked disappointingly on the ground and started to hate himself all over again for not being the one to catch Lacus in her first fall.

"You're just gonna be like Uncle Albert!" Daniel exclaimed as tears started to fall from his childish eyes. Kira looked at him with such compassion. Kira flew his hand to the child's head and played with his hair.

"I...I don't know what Albert did to your mom, but one thing is for sure. I will protect her from him." Kira assured the crying child that it amazed him. Suddenly, his face began to change...it changed in fury. "You're lying!" the kid shouted. Daniel stood up and tried to punch Kira but Kira caught his fist. Daniel cried even more and so collapsed on his knees.

"every guy is always trying to say that but then they just leave her all alone! Uncle Albert always tries to hurt her in ways of words and she breaks down and lands in his arms. How could you possibly protect her if she's already dead inside?!" Daniel screamed that it brought Kira to tears. Kira could feel the child's love for his mom...he could feel that Daniel loved his family and then one person just suddenly takes away that happiness from them.

"I'm so sick and tired of seeing Lynette like that! How...how could you possibly tell me that you'll protect her? How could you possibly tell me that you'll be able to fix everything and return back the family I lost?!" Daniel looked at Kira with eyes filled with sadness and need. "Tell me Kira! How...how can you possibly fulfill that promise?!"

Kira looked away unable to answer the crying and dying child. If only he had been with her all those years then maybe...this wouldn't happen.

He closed the distance between the two of them and embraced the crying child. "I don't know how I can fulfill those promises... all I know is that I need to be with her and I need to hold her and keep her safe."

Daniel's expression softened a bit then pulled away from Kira. He looked at the adult with a determined face. "Do you love Lynette?" the child asked. Kira was brought to silence. Daniel waited for his answer. "do you love Lynette, Kira?" he asked out again.

Kira thought for a moment then faced the child. "I don't know...maybe I do..." Kira laughed weakly. "No, what am I saying...even...if...no...we...can...never...be together...that's for sure...well I...well..."

Daniel noticed how Kira was so confused. His confusion was not of bad intentions...Daniel knew...they had a past...or somehow...he had failed her in someway. Kira finally looked away, unable to answer the child.

Daniel sat up straight and took in a deep breath; somehow what Kira was able to prove meant something to the kid. "Maybe you're right...I don't know her the way you do. But if you make her cry then I swear... I will.." he was cut off.

"I think I've already made her cry years ago. I can't afford to see her suffer again." Daniel looked at him and saw how Kira was true to his words unlike every man that tried to have Lacus for themselves.

"I trust you..." Daniel suddenly blurted. Kira gasped in shock. 'did the kid just understand what I said?' Kira thought in disbelief. Daniel sat down and hugged his knees. "I hope...you won't hurt her."

"But his doesn't change how I will treat you!" Daniel told him, a slight blush escaped his cheeks in embarrassment as he tried to let go of his pride.

"Don't worry, I think rescuers are coming soon," was what Kira told him. Daniel looked at him and wondered so much why his mother never talked about him or her friends. He heard Kira shriek in pain as his back seemed to make matters worst for him.

"I think...my consciousness won't last for the meantime..." Kira told the child. Kira shrieked again but silently not to trouble the both of them. "How bout you Daniel, did you have any wounds?" Kira asked rather concerned for the little child.

"I have some but not as bad as yours. Just try to think about yourself. I'll be fine over here." Daniel looked at the ground as he hugged his knees and rested his chin. Kira laughed weakly at the child's gesture. 'At least I'm getting the respect I deserve...' Kira thought.

WITH LACUS

A small speed boat landed on the pier carrying 5 lost people from the ship explosion. Lacus looked worriedly as she couldn't find Daniel and Kira on either rescuer's boat. Her expression weakened and her heart began to ache.

"It's going to be alright Lacus." A familiar voice spoke. Lacus turned around and saw Athrun. He smiled to try to bring her lights up but then she saddened even more. He sat next to her to at least plan a talk after those years of not seeing eachother.

"I'm glad you and Kira saw eachother once again. He never actually told us." Athrun began. Lacus looked at him with those sad baby blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm glad that we've seen eachother again but if...we can't find him right now..." she paused when tears started to run down her eyes. Athrun felt like he shouldn't continue talking about the past and the present. He felt like she had gone through a lot after she decided to find her own life amidst the life with friends and amidst the life with Kira back at the orphanage.

"I'm sorry if I brought up the topic Lacus..." Athrun apologized. Lacus shook her head. "No Athrun, I'm happy you're trying to cheer me up. Thank you very much."

Athrun smiled. One thing that didn't change was her smile and her gesture. They were all the same and she still held the compassionate look in her eyes but then... her heart seemed to change in terms of strength.

"Lacus!" a voice called out. Cagalli came running towards the two old friends, her face filled with hope. "Lacus, good news; the guards have spotted a life boat that wasn't used during the escape from the burning ship."

Lacus' face lightened a bit. "There's a possibility that Kira had used that life boat to get away. The life guards are still inspecting that island. They will be back after an hour or two so cheer up okay?" Cagalli gave out a huge smile of hope and so Lacus smiled with her but still filled with worry and discomfort.

"I know...he kept his promise...I know he'll come back." Lacus told them as she looked again at the people being treated by the medics.

WITH KIRA

He peeked outside of the cave they went in as shelter and his expression turned pale. "Oh no... There's going to be a storm, Daniel. It's not safe to stay in caves like this during the storm." Kira told him. Daniel didn't listen but just kept on playing with the crab he found earlier.

"So...are they ever coming out here to get us?!" Daniel blurted out. Kira looked back, amazed at the child's sudden change of mood. "I thought we've already talked about that. Your mother won't be satisfied unless he sees our bodies dead... floating in the ocean!" Kira sighed heavily then continued to look at the black sky.

"What makes you think she'll really come and find us? I mean...we're here on an abandoned island with no one even living on it! We're a thousand miles away from civilization and we don't even know where the hell this place is!" Daniel shouted.

Kira tried to hold back his laughter after hearing the kid blabber. "You know Daniel; you could get old that easily if you keep on being angry at everybody..." Kira grinned at the child who was now crossing his arms. Daniel snorted, "Alright I change my mind! You're not aloud to go near Lynette...EVER!" Daniel shouted at Kira who only seemed to chuckle.

He approached the child and patted his head. "Too bad...I already told you I'd protect her..." Kira whispered; his eyes now sincere and hurt. Daniel looked at him confused at the same time angry. He rudely brushed away Kira's hand, "don't touch me jerk!" he told him. Kira only smiled at the child then laughed weakly. Daniel looked at him again confused. He wasn't insulted at all and he felt sure that he'd fulfill his promise. Kira had a confident look on his face.

"What are you so confident about?!" Daniel abruptly asked. Kira flashed him a smile. He knew he had to take him as easy as possible. Being calm would be the child's weakness.

Daniel crossed his arms again and rolled his eyes. "I won't say it again Kira...I've changed my mind now and I'm not letting you go near her!"

Kira again only smiled at the child. "Well, seemed like you meant what you said earlier...you even cried when we talked about Lynette."

Daniel suddenly blushed. "Well, I...uh...isn't it obvious; I'm here son for crying out loud!" Daniel said sheepishly as he looked at the ground. Kira grinned. "If you're her son...then why aren't you calling her mom?" Kira quickly asked the child.

Daniel was brought into silence and recalled something horrid that made him do so. He turned away in anguish. "It's none of your business." Daniel felt his heart break again all because of the family he had lost or so he thought he had lost.

"Everyone makes mistakes Daniel..." Kira said softly. Daniel turned his attention to the adult. "You don't know anything...so keep out of it okay?" Daniel glared at Kira. Not of anger but with pity- a sight Kira understood so much.

"You don't really have to worry that much...you're not the only one whose trying to make things right kid." Kira told the child. Daniel grinned then snorted. "I said you don't know anything so keep out of it!"

"Hey...I saved your life didn't I?"

Daniel flinched. "And so? That doesn't change who we are!" Kira chuckled when the kid blushed. "Well...how I wish it would..." Kira said ironically. Daniel crossed his arms then turned his back towards Kira. "Kinda strange why you would give up that easily on your mom." Kira said.

Daniel snorted again. "Shut up! I said you don't know anything!" Kira was getting on his nerves. It sounded funny debating with a kid...but Daniel wasn't an ordinary kid. You get to see your father die in front of you...what do you think would happen? Like white snow...it becomes tainted but still stays the same...but tainted- just like Kira.

A loud thunder sounded and it made Daniel shiver. Kira was astounded...a rude brat like him is afraid of just...thunder? Kira lightly laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" Daniel screamed, though he knew why Kira was laughing. Kira walked out of the cave and saw that the condition of the storm was getting worse. The waves were beginning to act wild all over again...soon enough the rain would come down and would make things worst!

"This is bad...we better get out of this island. It looks like this storm could drown islands like this." Kira looked around. It was getting dark too.

A cold breeze past by him that it made him shiver. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye. He looked forward and saw it...Kira's systems begin to activate themselves. "Daniel get over here!"

Daniel quickly got out and his eyes widened in happiness. A rescuer's boat was heading for their island. The there were only two people inside the boat and they were waving at Kira and Daniel who waved back. Daniel looked at it and realized that Lynette wasn't there...but Kira saw someone very familiar as they landed on the island.

"Athrun!"

Athrun got off the boat and ran towards his old friend. "Kira...you jerk! We were dead worried about you!" Athrun punched Kira lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry...where's Lacus?" Kira asked...the last part was filled with concern. "I didn't permit her to go with us...the storm's not going well, but she's okay." the blue-haired friend replied.

Athrun's attention was then turned towards the blonde-haired, violet-eyed boy behind Kira. "Is that Daniel?" Athrun pointed. Daniel's mouth circled in confusion. 'Who is this guy and why does he know me?' the child thought. "Yeah...that's Lacus' son alright." Kira said bitterly but not emphasizing the bitterness inside his voice.

Athrun observed his former fiancé's son. 'He looks kinda tough to be Lacus' son...' Athrun thought. Daniel's brows met and then his turned his head away. 'He must be another one of mom's ex-boyfriends!' Daniel thought. Athrun sighed.

"c'mon...I better get you two out of here. The storms not getting better guys." Athrun led the two inside the boat and they took off quickly.

The boat was shaking because of the impact of the waves. "Athrun, are you sure this is safe...one ship wreck is enough for one day..." Kira said. "I'm not sure...but you better hold Daniel tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

Before they knew it, the rain started to pour on them. Lighting appeared and then thunder. Kira's heart skipped a beat then strong wind sent their boat slightly back. Daniel held on to Kira's shirt as Kira held on to the boat. "Athrun...I think this is getting really bad!"

Athrun looked at the pilot of the ship. "Is everything alright captain?" Athrun asked. "Does it look okay to you kid!?" the old man shouted.

Another strong wind passed them. Daniel held on tighter. "In case you didn't notice...we are in one of Orb's deadliest oceans...so...storms like these are normal." The captain informed. "Normal...you think this is normal!?" Daniel shouted as the boat shook again and the waves had now reached their level.

Another strong wind passed by them. "We need back-up captain and fast!" Athrun shouted. The captain reached for the radio then a huge wave hit their boat! Kira yelped as water salty water touched his wounds...Athrun was sent to the floor and Daniel...?

Kira's eyes widened when he realized Daniel wasn't holding his shirt anymore...reality stoke him- Daniel fell into the deep blue waters. "Daniel!" Kira screamed as he saw Daniel in the waters...trying so hard to swim. The child was calling out Kira's name for help.

"Captain...contact main base now!" Athrun ordered. "Main base in contact sir!"

Athrun got the microphone just in time as Kira jumped in the water to save Daniel. "No Kira you idiot!" shouted Athrun. Lacus heard him shout and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Athrun...what's going on in there?" Cagalli asked through the radio.

Athrun didn't answer. "Cagalli, send a helicopter on our position on the radar...things are not going the way they are!" Athrun shouted.

What do you mean Athrun?" a familiar voice asked. 'Lacus...no...' "Daniel was swiped by a huge wave and Kira...Kira went to save him..."

There was no reply in the radio but Athrun was sure he heard her gasp in horror. "Alright, I'll be sending the chopper soon Athrun..." she was cut off when a strong lighting appeared. "Darn it!" Athrun banged the microphone in anger.

Kira swam to Daniel in a hurry and grabbed the child's hand. The child was coughing out water as he huddled closer to the adult. Kira felt discomfort ran through him as salt water irritated the wounds in his back- they were still fresh from the explosion. "Idiot...I told you to hold on tight to me Daniel!" Kira choked as the wounds were now stinging his back. Kira suddenly felt bad the turned around to see what was sounding so terrible.

His eyes widened in shock, Athrun's mouth slid wide open while the captain's eyes gleamed in joy and fear. "Holy..." Athrun didn't finish his statement when the huge wave attempted to swallow them.

Kira screamed and Daniel held on to him tightly! The ship was swiped away but it wasn't badly damaged. Kira and Daniel were drowned in the water...with all of Kira's remaining strength; he swam up and gasped for air! Daniel was in his arms, unconscious but not hurt. The wave had affected Kira more. The boat was half-filled with water with the captain laughing humorously.

"Kira! Daniel!" Athrun screamed worriedly as he saw Kira struggling to carry Daniel because of his wounds. He swam to the boat, panting and trying to catch his breath. Athrun stretched out his hand and took Daniel from him and then helped Kira on board again.

"Rescue is coming kids!" pointed the captain. A huge helicopter was now heading towards them.

As the chopper was now above the boat, it sent down a tall rope ladder for them to climb on.

"Athrun...hurry!" screamed a voice. "Cagalli...? What the hell are you doing here?!" Athrun shouted. Kira looked up, his eye sight beginning to fail him...until he saw a shade of pink form above.

"Lacus..?" he managed to say. Athrun helped him up as the captain held Daniel tightly on to him and began to climb the rope ladder. "C'mon Kira..."

Kira stood up but then was sent to his knees...he couldn't stand...he was weak.

"Go ahead...I'll be up in a moment's time..." Kira struggled to say.

Athrun pretended he didn't hear his friend's words and continued to help him up until he was up. Kira didn't want this to last even longer...he felt that another strong wave would be coming their way.

Kira gathered just enough of his strength and stood still for Athrun to be convinced that he was alright. Both of them nodded then Athrun climbed the ladder with Kira behind him.

Kira felt his body grow weaker by the minute but he still continued to climb up. Daniel was now onboard the helicopter safe and sound.

"Daniel!" a girlish voice screamed. Daniel turned around and found himself in the arms of his mother. She was crying- crying so sadly. Daniel was brought to tears.

"_I bet Lynette thinks were dead by now..." Daniel mumbled which took Kira to a surprise. _

"_I know she'll come back and save us Daniel..." Kira told the child. _

Daniel sooner embraced his mother back and crying along with her. 'You were right Kira...' the child thought.

"Captain, are you alright?" Cagalli asked. The captain only nodded. "The brown-haired boy is wounded...we need to get him up fast.

"Kira...hurry up now!" Athrun screamed. Kira's attention was now turned to the upcoming huge wave.

"We need to get away from the wave ma'am...the chopper might get hit!"

"Athrun, Kira...hold on tight okay...we're moving the chopper to a safe side!"

Athrun hurriedly climbed up but Kira was still slow because of his wounds.

The brunette was about to pull himself up but then his hands slipped and he fell down! "Kira no!"

Kira quickly grabbed another portion and felt a sheer of pain in his right shoulder. The wave was coming fast.

"Kira...!" Lacus creamed.

Kira tightened his grip and began to climb his way up- again.

"Kira...hurry!"

The chopper moved and it made Kira stop.

It was coming soon enough, he though hopelessly.

The chopper was now in a safe distance but Kira wasn't.

The wave was now inches away...Kira closed his eyes and prepared for it... "I'm letting it end this way!" he screamed as the wave swallowed him.

All of them looked in horror. Lacus' eyes widened and Daniel looked away in anguish.

"_Too bad...I already told you I'd protect her..." Kira whispered; his eyes now sincere and hurt._

Daniel felt guilt sweep right into his heart.

"Keep fighting kid!" the captain shouted.

All of their eyes turned hopeful as they saw Kira holding tightly on to the ladder with the last part cut off...he was smiling happily.

He struggled to climb up... "Just a few more..." he told himself.

Athrun helped him up and soon enough he found himself in the warmth once again.

Lacus held him tightly as his head rested on her lap. She was crying so badly and soon sent her face to his and rested her forehead on his. "You came back Kira..."

Kira smiled as his eyes met hers in a gaze like no other. "Of course...I never break a promise..." he choked.

Lacus pulled him closer and they both cried.

Athrun was holding Cagalli as she gave him a loving look. "You idiot!" she told him. Athrun only smiled then pulled her face down and they met in a short kiss.

"Well...my ship is gone...too bad..." the captain murmured.

Daniel looked sadly at her mother holding someone else. There was something on his mind that made him leave them alone...just be themselves. It hurt him but he knew...it was time.

END

_**Phew...I thought I'd never finish this chapter! Well anyway...please put in some reviews guys...okay? See ya next time! Hoping for more reviews this time. **_


	8. After All This Time

**Somewhere Out There**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Chapter 8: After all This Time

She brushed away his brown bangs from his face and observed his peaceful form. The bandage around his forehead and around the other parts of his body only made her feel pain inside. She caressed his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his warm and smooth skin against her palm.

It wasn't long when he fluttered his eyes. Lacus felt her heart skip a beat as she saw his eyes open and the shade of amethyst that she adored so much after all this time. He shrieked in discomfort and his fists were clenched- he was in pain. His eyes shut once again and his breathing increased into a harsh and destroyed car engine. She held his hands to smoothen it and to make him calm but his body had turned hard and close.

"Kira..."

She held his hand tightly to ease his displeasure as her other free hand rested on his pale, handsome face. Kira's breathing calmed and his face was no longer in the look of pain. She smiled faintly and gasped when Kira's hand grabbed hers. "Kira..." He was holding in tightly in his grasp, planning not to let go and securing himself in his unconsciousness that she'll stay beside him. Until now, he was still the doubtful Kira; the Kira that was always scared and afraid. His grip lightened a bit then his eyes calmly opened.

He roamed his eyes all over the ceiling and then rested his gaze upon the girl beside his bedside. "Am I in the hospital?" he asked rather weakly. Lacus nodded with eyes so teary but courageously she fought them back for him just like old times. A small smile graced his lips and his eyes grew teary themselves. "I'm glad you're alright." She told him before holding his hand with hers. Kira nodded slowly. "Where's Daniel?" he asked. Lacus smiled. He was still the selfless person though- the person who loved others more than himself. "He's alright...he just got up from the hospital a few days ago."

Kira held her hand tightly, savoring the warmth that arose in between their fingertips. "I'm glad he's alright..." Kira felt a tingle of pain on his back but pushed it aside just to look at her. "That was really stupid of you Kira."

Kira stunned and saw her face sadden. "You almost died out there!" she exclaimed. Her eyes couldn't hide anymore of the tears as she brought his hand to her face. He chuckled which brought her to a surprise. "I wish...I could turn back time." 'Then maybe I could've loved you instead.' He thought to himself.

"And what? Die in that ship?" she scolded. Kira laughed, "No...I'd rather stay here if that was an option!" Lacus grinned and the both of them were laughing weakly.

The door shot open and Kira's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her angry sister. "I'm busted..." Kira said to himself. "You idiot!" Cagalli shouted as she approached Kira and encircled her arms around his neck while her other free hand played roughly with his hair.

"Argh Cagalli can't you se I'm in bed!" Kira struggled. "You could've died out there fool!" Lacus smiled at the twins and was brought to laughter. "Lacus help me out here!" Kira pleaded as Cagalli continued to shout at her brother. Athrun, meanwhile, sighed heavily. "What an uncivilized manner my wife has..." Athrun mumbled to himself as he continued to watch Cagalli strangle her own brother in the hospital with Lacus watching in the sidelines, laughing and admiring the brotherly sisterly love both Kira and Cagalli shared.

"Huh?"

Athrun looked near the door and saw Daniel peeking from outside. When the kid saw Athrun looking at him, he quickly ran away from the door. "Daniel..." Athrun called out which brought Lacus' attention towards the blue-haired. Lacus reluctantly left the room and looked around the hallway- there was no sign of her son. She sighed then continued to walk along. When she noticed a shadowed figure of a child in one corner she smiled.

"You can come out Daniel I'm sure Kira'd be glad to see you're alright" his mother said. She stopped when she figured she was near to his shadow. Without hesitation Daniel appeared from the corner with his arms crossed and he was pouting.

"It's awkward." The child told his mother. Lacus smiled. "It's only a little thank you. It'll be alright Daniel." Lacus cheered. Daniel averted his gaze towards his mother; his sad eyes depicted that of Kira's, though she was supposed to see her husband inside the boy's eyes... instead, she saw someone else...the man she loved after all this time. "It's really awkward Lynette..." the boy mumbled. Lacus bent down to reach his level and tapped the boy's head. "c'mon...you'll get used to this awkwardness Daniel"

Lacus gently grabbed the boy's hand and led her inside Kira's room.

Athrun rolled his eyes when the twins continued to, Cagalli as the suppressor, 'quarrel'.

"Look, Cagalli I said I'm sorry for my recklessness..."

"Shut up and don't you dare get me all worried about you stupid butt!"

"Look...I promise-

"Thank you..." a tiny voice interrupted. Kira and Cagalli stopped their assault on eachother and turned towards the location of the voice. A small smile graced Kira's lips as he saw Daniel- still with his arms crossed. "Thank you for saving me Kira..." the boy sternly said to the adult. Cagalli removed his enrage arms from her brother and looked adorably at the child. Kira swore he was about to laugh when a shade of red appeared on the child's cheeks.

Daniel looked back at her mother. "Go on Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes and approached Kira. "And I'm sorry for all the bad things I did...urgh...this sucks!" the child stated. Athrun tried to control his laughter and Cagalli let out a sigh. Kira felt a ticklish sensation run through his stomach, 'Now this is a good scene of reconciliation." Kira playfully thought to himself.

"Daniel, apologize properly..." his mother told him.

"Alright already, I'm sorry for...for...urgh!"

"For what?" Kira interrupted.

Daniel averted his gaze from the brown-haired adult. "You don't have to apologize...I can see you don't have the guts to swallow your pride."

Daniel snorted then looked at Kira with rage. "Look, I'm trying to apologize to you don't you see that?" the kid defended. Kira sneered. "Well, do it properly okay Daniel?" Kira told the child with the last part a bit soft and sincere. Daniel straitened his arms and looked at Kira with teary eyes. Kira was a bit surprised with that look in his eyes.

"Please forgive me Kira for everything I have done and for insulting you..." the child said softly. Kira smiled happily this time. He struggled to sit up with the help of Cagalli and tried to stand up. When he did, he bent down so that he was in Daniel level. Kira placed his hand on his blonde hair and played with it. A huge smile escaped Kira's lips which somehow enlightened the child. "Of course I'll forgive you. You're still a child and there is still a lot for you to learn Daniel."

Daniel gasped lightly at the words Kira released from his mouth.

"_Don't worry Daniel...you'll get better. I believe in you because there is till a lot you can learn." His father said softly as he played with his son's hair._

Daniel turned his gaze away from Kira as he felt tears threatening to fall but courageously he fought them back- and so he did. Kira stood straight and stretched his body. "Well, I'm recovering fast than I thought...so guys I see were reunited once again."

Athrun smiled, Cagalli chuckled and Lacus giggled at the idea. "I believe so"

The sunset was perfect with the seagulls flying all over the shore of the beach. The fancy huge rocks were still there and of course the kids- the orphans. Kira turned to look at the playing children. Some he didn't recognize, since maybe they were new commerce, while some he did recognize but a few of their faces have changed as the years gone by. Some are now even in their early teens and some are now really thinking like they are adults.

Kira could also see the happy expression of Daniel face as he played with the orphans. The teenage orphans were gathered on one side maybe talking about girls and usually love life and maybe they could be thinking of living outside the orphanage...but it didn't matter. Kira was back and so was Lacus.

He walked inside the cottage only to find a few of his old comrades. Murrue, Sai, Murdoch, DaCosta, Mir and the others he failed to know personally. Lacus was in the kitchen surrounded by a few new orphans probably asking her questions about who she is or where she's been. Cagalli was on one side, playing with her son while Athrun was with Andy, helping to post the reunion banner at the entrance of the cottage. It was great...everything was perfect and everyone close to them was all here. Except for one person though and he wished _she'd _never have to come. "Everything is like the way it used to be..." Kira said to himself and a small smile of contentment graced his lips.

He turned back and exited the house to look at the beautiful sunset. He could still remember the moment and the memories of the war...memories of her were still inside his head too and the betrayal. "I'm glad...everything's back to normal."

Kira turned back to see who it was and saw Lacus smiling faintly at him. "You seem to be lonely Kira." Kira grinned, "As always" Lacus stood beside him and together they watched the sunset. "I didn't know this day would come that I'd be able to see all of them...I'm really thankful we were bale to see eachother Kira."

Kira turned his gaze towards her. "I'm thankful too Lacus..." he said, with his words having a reason of their own. "You seem regretful about some things Kira." Kira's eyes saddened- she was right. "Maybe so...but then we can never turn back time and correct the things we have done wrong. You once said to me that if we do turn back time we can never be sure that we will not be able to repeat the same mistakes again." His words were confident yet still very unsure in a different sense but it made her happy though. "That's true Kira."

Their gazes locked sooner and they were reading each other's mind. It will mend soon enough. There was still hope and they will remain hopeful through and through- they were...after all this time.

Laughing and cheering everywhere. The sight of their friends happily seeing eachother once again was a happy view. Though Murrue lost the one she loved ten years ago, looks like it was mending- she was mending. The kids were having such a great time and the teens played their own game: trip to Jerusalem, the old news paper dance, egg catching, pie eating contest where Athrun desperately wanted to win. Daniel and Nathaniel were having a good time of their own talking and playing with eachother. Sai had particularly moved on with his life. He invited his girlfriend along who was chatting with Cagalli and the other girls. The old guys, basically Andy and the others were drinking beer. What do you expect of old me?

Kira took a sip of his juice and laughed when Cagalli deliberately placed pie all over her husbands face. Everyone was laughing and cheering at the sight of the couple. Lacus herself was enjoying this moment and Kira was spoiling himself by staring at the pink-haired girl not to far from him. The kids now took the floor and the game was egg catching. Daniel and Nathaniel were partners and they were really doing a great job! Before Kira even noticed Lacus was already standing beside the chair he was sitting on, laughing as she observed her son play and enjoy himself. Finally, the game was over with Nathaniel and Daniel as the winner team. Everything felt so right now and he was sure- it was time to start a new life now. The games and now it required pairs. The crowd pulled Kira out of his chair and pushed Lacus to him. They blushed when their noses touched.

Other pairs involved Cagalli and Athrun, Murrue and Andy and so on. The game was newspaper dance. They gave out there news papers to each one of them and the game began. Kira and Lacus were a bit awkward since the game would involve a bit of intimacy. The song kept playing and when it stopped both Kira and Lacus stepped on the newspaper, they blushed when their faces were so close to eachother. Daniel looked at his mom as she played the game with Kira. He noticed the blush on her cheeks whenever their faces would inch closer. The other fell off the newspaper and was out. Daniel just seemed to watch and let them be.

The newspaper was now ¼ in size. Surely 2 pairs of feet wouldn't fit so there was a need to carry the other partner. Kira blushed like mad at the idea and Lacus became more awkward towards Kira. The crowd was cheering and it was an advantage for Athrun and Cagalli since they were married! The music finally stopped and with all his strength carried Lacus bridal style as he stood on the newspaper with one foot. Athrun did the same too while the others fell off balance. Nathaniel was playing a ball and accidentally threw it near the foot of his father which made him fall of balance. "I'm dead..." Athrun mumbled to himself as they fell on the floor.

The crowd cheered for Lacus and Kira for they were the winners. The both of them bushed madly at the position they were in and not for long, Kira placed Lacus down from his arms. The both of them couldn't find the courage to look at eachother. It was no big deal to be that intimate with only the both of them together but having to be in each others arms in front of dozens of people?! That is embarrassing.

Cagalli was scolding Athrun for not standing still while Athrun kept on apologizing to his wife. "It's just a game Cagalli..."

"I know but at least be competitive Athrun dear!"

The party went on and now they were dancing to a slow beat. Most of the people were couples. Kira and Lacus couldn't seem to recover from the incident because they were standing in the center floor, looking at eachother. He smiled sweetly at her and for once in their lives they needed to talk about a few things by themselves. He approached her who was a bit stunned. Gently, Kira grabbed her hand and led the both of them outside the cabin and out into the cold night breeze. She shivered when the air clashed against her skin and it made her jerk right into his side.

They were walking now alone in the sand. There was silence as they walked along. His hands held hers in a touch so mystifying. They could here the song "Listen to Your Heart" being played inside the cabin. They kept on walking and finally stopped at the sight of a huge wrecked battleship stuck in between two rocks in the ocean. "I guess they never had time to remove that thing..." Kira said, breaking the silence between them. Lacus looked at him and just nodded. He was curious- so curious. Her back found to rest on a coconut tree with Kira resting his back on the other side. "Lacus..." he called out.

She replied with a soft hum. "I was just wondering why you left years ago." the subject was starting to break her. He waited for her answer but heard her sighed heavily. He turned around to look at her and found her sad and teary. "Did you take me here just to talk about that? Because I don't really wanna talk about it..." with those words she walked away slowly.

Kira quickly grabbed her wrist. He was unfulfilled. There was this inner desire inside him to finally listen to his heart and to hers even for just this moment- can they please be true to eachother because it's hurting him and even her. "Don't go please...I need to know..."he pleaded her. The reaction of their skin was getting the best of her. She dared not to look back...but she did and his eyes found their way inside of her. He approached her slowly as she was unable to move. The wind was blowing the edge of her simple but elegant dress- a sign of her simplicity. She backed away a bit until his hand touched her face. She was scared he might know- scared he might do it. She moved back even more while he followed her. She gasped lightly when her back was resting on another coconut tree. He stopped too and looked at her worriedly. He was right.

The song was getting the best of her too. Well what else can he say? "Listen to your heart..." Kira whispered. He pulled her arm gently and embraced her shivering body. His warmth started to fill her body and once again found herself melting in his arms. She couldn't resist- she'd never resist. Her head was resting in his shoulder while he tried so much to embrace her fully. She closed her eyes and wondered if this fight was worth while. The song was really getting to her!

"I don't know why... all I know is that I'm sorry..." he gently whispered into her ear. Tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes. He pulled her closer planning never to let go. She found the courage to face him and so gently parted from his warmth. "I...I...didn't know why...I...I...decided to leave..." she stammered before looking away. Now, the song they heard from the cabin was titled "I Still Believe". 'Why does the music have to be that one?' Lacus thought.

"I want to know..." Kira provoked which brought her to surprise. She could see that he was hurt too and was getting impatient and desperate for contact with her skin once again. He was sucking the truth out of her because he knew he could, he had the power. He turned his gaze to her pale and sweet face. "Why Lacus?" he inched nearer to Lacus which scared her. When he touched her face she shivered and denied his touch. He felt terrible with himself and so moved back a bit. He was forcing her out of her limitations to control her emotions.

He sighed deeply, loosing the will to know and be curious. Instead, he moved closer to her, gathered her body and embraced her once again. This time, his warmth was the real thing she knew. She felt herself calm in his touch; he ran his hand up and down her silky hair. "Because I..." Lacus started. Kira stopped moving, waiting patiently for her next words. She pulled herself away from his arms and looked at him straight in the eye. "I guess you deserve to know..." she told him as she moved back to create a distance between her world and his.

"I always wondered why...I...I did _it_" Lacus breathed in deeply then looked at Kira. "Why you ran away?" Kira interrupted. To his surprise she shook her head. "Every time I see you with her I feel different..." she choked. Kira's heart softened like jelly and slowly approached her. "I tried to hold it back but it ended up differently. I didn't expect it to happen...I promise I didn't." She was crying now...with all the tears she couldn't show him a few years before. She let his hands caress her cheek. "What is it?" he whispered. She hesitated but his hands held her shoulders gently. He made her face him and inside his eyes he was pleading her to say those words...he was pleading her to give him the signal.

"Kira...I..."

"What...what is it?" he asked desperately, bringing himself to tears like her. It was hurting him. He wanted too be set free from all the thoughts at the back of his mind. "Tell me Lacus...please..."

"I couldn't be brave enough to tell you before Kira..."

Kira was beginning to be so desperate himself that he didn't notice that he was squeezing her shoulders. It was hurting her, not physically but in a way unexplainable. "Kira I..."

He rested his forehead against hers. She flinched at the feel of his breath against hers. The song they could hear now was titled "After all This Time"

'I love him still...' Lacus thought to herself.

'I want to know if you still...' he thought.

He tilted her head so that their noses could touch eachother and their lips only inches away. The feel of his breath was so mesmerizing but she had to control her desires. She bit her lip so as to not give in to his soothing touches but he left no other choice for her to do.

"I want to know if you still..." he whispered into her ear.

_She's loving him still_

_For the rest of life_

Lacus gasped lightly when she felt his upper lip rub against hers. "Kira..."

_She's loving him still _

_For the last of many miles_

She closed her eyes to finally give herself to him for just this moment. He grinned then slowly he inched forward to place his lips on hers.

_She's loving him still_

_After all this time_

"How lovely you too look together..." a dark and shallow voice said from behind them.

Lacus' eyes widened in shock. The voice sounded so familiar- too familiar. She parted from him and looked back- to her horror it was...

"Albert?"

_**End Here**_

_**Okay guys I need reviews okay? If you review then you're cool! Thanks in advance and oh yeah...HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! LOVE YA! I'll be updating in the next two days...or more.**_


End file.
